Beauty and the Captain
by AmariaRaine
Summary: Alanis is a Chaser for the Gryffindor team, extremely popular, super smart and beautiful. Everything she's ever wanted. Her final year at Hogwarts will define her future, and possibly break her. Especially if Oliver Wood, has anything to say about it.
1. Hogwarts Express!

Standing beside the large scarlet steam engine as it puffed smoke, I watched as everyone passed by in a frenzy. Parents were fussing over getting the first years on the train, and wizards were flooding in through from platform 9 3/4. Some students were hugging their Friends that they hadn't seen all summer. Normally my parents would be gushing over me and my little brother, Alexander, leaving for school, but this year would be completely different. This year, we no longer had dad, mom was too busy working and I had a secret I wish I had never learned.

Now that Alex was a third year, he didn't need his big sister looking after him, so he took off with his friends the minute we stepped onto the platform. I stood in the same spot for nearly twenty minutes, twirling my long blonde hair between my fingers, and reading the latest news report about Sirius Black escaping Azkaban.

"Alanis." I spin around at the shouting of my name. Suddenly I'm squished between two very tall, slender, warm bodies making me an Alanis sandwich.

"Georgie." I swiftly squeeze the handsome redhead to my left. "Freeed" Then the identical one to my right. "I've missed you two."

"I do believe she's starting to figure us out, dear brother." Fred says as he leans back from the hug.

"Nah. Just a lucky guess…" George smirks.

"What no love for me?" Angelina chuckles as she stops in front of us with her arms crossed over her chest. Her dark skin was glistening making it look as if she just came from the spa. Knowing her, she probably did.

"I want one too." A voice came from behind us. I spin around to see my beautiful brunette friend, Alicia standing behind me with Lee at her side. His hair was tied up in his usual dreadlocks, and he looked a bit taller than last year.

"Leash." I bring her in to a bone crushing hug just like the twins had done to me. "You look good."

She steps back, and examines me from head to toe. "Whoa. You look different."

"Yeah." Lee coughs as he stares with his mouth wide open. "Even hotter than you were last year." Lee has always been the one to speak what was on his mind. No matter how awkward and weird it was.

"The summer did me well." I shuttered at the thought of what actually happened over the summer. It most definitely didn't do me good. Quite the opposite, but I smiled anyway.

Mrs. Weasley gave us all hugs and wished us luck, before kissing the Twins, Ron and Ginny on their cheeks. "I expect you all to behave this year." She mumbles as she hands Ron his rat that he always seems to loose. "And don't lose him."

"Make sure you write to us this year." Alicia's parents said as they hugged her goodbye. Waving to me as she walked towards the group again.

After the final goodbyes we stepped on the train. I was the last on, but as soon as I step up I feel a pull at my bag. I turned around only to see what or whom had snatched my bag. "What do you want Regan?" I huffed as I pulled my bag back from the middle aged man.

His brown hair was starting to grey, and his green eyes were wide. With a smirk he lets go of my bag. "I just wanted to say good luck, and if you need anything..."

"Just don't." I held my hand up in the man's face stopping him from talking.

"Okay then." He nods "Have a good semester." Then disappears out of my sight.

I take a deep breath and suppress a shudder as I begin to wander through the train, holding my bag tightly to my chest. A minute later I stood in the doorway of the train car where Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Lee and now Oliver all sat. I swiftly throw my bag on the rack above the seat. Strapping it in place so it wouldn't come flying off in the middle of the ride.

"What happened to you?" Oliver questions with a surprised expression. "Something is different."

"She's not surrounded by her gang of girls." Lee says as he looks up and down my entire body.

"No that's not it…" Oliver His deep brown eyes narrowed, and his head tilted to the side. "You've changed something."

I scowl as I sit next to Angelina beside the window. "It's not like you all haven't changed over the summer." Angie responds with a smirk. "You two look like you've grown a few inches yourselves." She points to the twins and they shrug, agreeing with her observation.

"Even Oliver here has gotten taller and changed his hair." George smiles at our captain sitting beside Fred on the cramped sofa. "He's looking good. Right girls?" George winks at Alicia and I. We just roll our eyes and smile.

"Yes, Wood looks good…" Alicia nodded, and Oliver blushed slightly. "Can we move on with the conversation now?"

"Please?" I exhale loudly. I turn to look out the window when the final whistle blows. Regan Vossen was looking directly at me with a smirk plastered on his face. My stomach churned when he winked and turned to give his son, Brady, one final hand shake. Brady was the same year as me and one of Marcus Flint's close buddy's. Wherever Flint went, Brady was close behind.

"So why wasn't your mom here to wish you good luck?" Alicia asks as she sits across from me, next to George.

"Yeah? She always gushes over you and Alex leaving her behind." Angelina adds turning my direction with her back to Fred.

"Mom said her goodbye's at the house." I shrugged, forcing a smile "She couldn't get out of work. It was no big deal." I turn my head back to the window, watching as the dark haired man stared at me intently. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my hands shook in my lap. After a few seconds, I tore my eyes away from his intense glare, looking back to my group of friends.

"This is my last chance to get the cup, guys." Oliver announced as he gripped the red notebook in his hands with all his elaborate plays. "And this here, will win the cup for us." He smacked the notebook with his palm a few times with a huge smile.

"We'll do our best..." Fred slaps him on the back.

"Be on our best behavior…" George grins wickedly at his twin.

"Most of the time." They say together.

We talked for nearly an hour before the train halts to a complete stop and the lights begin to flicker. The window fogs over, not allowing us to see outside the compartment at all. My heart was pounding, my head aching, and I felt like all the happiness in the world had disappeared completely. A dark shadow crept by the compartment door and the handle turned to ice. We could all hear a terrifying scream from the compartment next to us, but we were all too scared to move. I placed my hand on the window, rubbing it quickly trying to get the ice to melt.

"They are looking for Sirius Black." Fred says as he leans into Angelina trying to comfort her.

"Last I heard, he was sighted in London." Lee replies reaching for the newspaper he packed inside his suitcase. He paused the moment the lights completely went out.

A few minutes later the train began to warm up again and the lights flickered back on. We each look around the room with frowns plastered on our faces. For the next hour we gossiped about Sirius Black, Azkaban and what we think this year will be like. Somehow, I knew this wasn't the last we'd seen of the Dementors.

We all walked off the train platform at Hogsmeade station, and toward the wagons that seemed to move by themselves. I watched as Alex walked toward the wagons with his group of Ravenclaw friends. He didn't seem too fazed by our circumstances this year. Then again, he wasn't the one being affected by most of them.

There were at least a hundred coaches, and only seven seats per wagon, three at each side and one at the front, which left one of us out for the rest of the ride. We begged professor Flitwick to allow one of us to ride on the floor, but he insisted that one of us wait for the next wagon. I grumbled then volunteered, regretting my decision once I saw that Brady was in the next group. He looked so much like his father that I had to take a double take. His dark hair and green eyes matched perfectly to his Slytherin robes.

Grumbling to myself, I sit in the front of the wagon as Brady and four of his Slytherin friends joined me. Including Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain. "What would dear old Oliver say if he knew you were riding with the enemy?" Flint asks, and I roll my eyes.

"Fuck off Flint." I reply, shaking my head and blowing out loudly.

The carriage moved slowly through a pair of iron gates, with two dementors standing guard at either side. Picking up speed once through the gates, and moving down the steeped road towards the castle.

Brady leans in close to my ear and whispers "Father says I need to keep an eye on you.." He chuckled, leaning back into the leather seat. "I don't really give a rats ass if you do something stupid, actually I'd rather you did."

"Get away from me Brady." I retort with a repulsed tone. Scooting the opposite direction of him. Unfortunately one of the other students sat beside me and winked when my leg touched his.

"Who says we corrupt the poor girl?" Flint utters, and the rest of the guys laugh. He leans forward placing his elbows on his knees. He always tried his hardest to get me to pay attention to him. "Go out with me?" He practically begs.

"Do I have to tell you to fuck off again?" I responded, ignoring his question. That wasn't the first time he asked me out, and I'm sure it won't be the last.

"I'm sure Wood would be pissed if you were to take up with a Slytherin. Probably even kick you off the team." Flint smiles showing his grotesque crooked teeth. He would be somewhat cute without those beaver teeth.

"Too late for that." Brady smiles scooting closer to me. "She spent quite a lot of time at my place this summer."

"What? In your dreams?" I retort sarcastically as I scoot farther away from him. He grins knowing all too well that he was telling the truth. "There is no way I spent any time with YOU, this summer."

"I'd rather you spend some time with me…" One of the other students retorted. I didn't recognize him, but then again, I didn't know most of the Slytherin students.

"You didn't answer my question Anderson…" Flint leans back again, placing his hands behind his neck and stretching.

I look away disgusted by the boy. "And I don't intend to….Flint."

At last the carriage stops, and the Slytherin team step off first then Brady and Marcus hold up their hands for me to grab and jump down. "Wouldn't want the poor girl to flash us when she jumps down, now do we?" Marcus winks.

I push their hands away and jump down between them. They were right, my skirt had definitely flown up to reveal my underwear. I hurriedly turn away, stepping toward my group that was waiting beside a fallen tree.

"You had to ride with the Slytherin's?" Alicia shutters. "How was that?"

"I feel the need to take a long hot shower and wash off their dirty looks and comments." I retort with a laugh and a fake gag.

"What sort of comments?" Oliver stood beside me with a concerned expression. To most people Oliver Wood was a quiet boy, who only spoke about Quidditch. Only his team mates knew him as fiercely protective of the ones he called friends. This happened to be one of the few instances where he showed his protectiveness.

"Do we need to go kick some Slytherin ass for you?" Fred stands tall beside me with a smirk and evil look in his eyes.

"Yeah. I would love to get my hands-on Flint." Oliver says and the rest of us stop to look at him.

I raise my eyebrows. "It's nothing I can't handle on my own."

"Just saying. I could use an excuse to punch him in is crooked teeth." Oliver laughs as we continue to walk toward the castle.

"And I'm sure you would if you found out what he said to me, but I will not be telling you." I put my finger up in the air in Oliver's face. "Bedside's he's not worth the time of day…Can we please change the subject now?"

"You fainted, potter? You actually fainted?" Malfoys delighted voice echoed through the air and his friends all laughed with him. His silvery blond hair was cut short, and held so much gel that the wind couldn't move it. We were the only two in the entire school with that color hair.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron said. I chuckled, watching Fred and George walk past their brother rolling their eyes. Ronald has always been a bit dramatic.

Suddenly the door to the carriage beside us opens and an older gentleman stepped out. "Is there a problem?" His robes had patches and he carried a dilapidated suitcase with the name R.J. Lupin written on the top. We chose to ignore the rest of the conversation, it didn't concern us anyway.

We walked up the stone steps, through the giant oak doors and into the entrance hall which was lit with torches. Suddenly three beautiful girls came running past the open Great Hall doors, and strait into my arms. We hugged and jumped around like we were all little kids again.

Fawn Denholm, Tessa Richmond, and Abigail Jacobson had been my best friends and roommates since first year. They were all lucky enough to not have to ride the train this year. Instead Abby's parents brought them to school in one of her dad's flying cars. He was an extremely rich doctor who traveled the world and cured odd diseases. He wasn't around much, so he spoiled Abby and gave her anything she wanted.

Fawn had beautiful long red hair, and captivating blue eyes. She had always been the sensible one, and sometimes boring. She never wanted to do anything dangerous and on multiple occasions tried to talk me out of playing Quidditch. I chose to ignore her when she went on those rants. Tessa, or Tess, had Poufy black hair, deep brown eyes and a spunky personality. She's always been the fun one that could get along with anyone. She was also the one I went to whenever I needed someone to talk to. Then finally we have Abigail. Abby has a very unique ability to change her appearance at will, she's what we call a Metamorphmagi. She is the one with the temper, and I swear she loved to start fights. I could count on her to back me up with anything.

Finally we enter the Great hall and we're greeted by thousands of candles, floating over the tables in midair. We hastily made our way to the front of the large Gryffindor table, taking our seats with smiles.

"So how was your summer?" Abby asks with a huge smile. "I didn't get a letter from you at all."

"Us either." Tess and Fawn say together then look at each other and laugh. Even though they were so different, they called each other twin's. They had some sort of unique telepathic connection.

"Sorry. I know I was slacking in my letters this summer. I was just so busy with that internship at the daily prophet." I was offered the internship before my sixth year had ended, and I had every intention to do it. Unfortunately that's not what I ended up doing over the summer.

We watched as professor Flitwick set the sorting hat on all twenty - five of the new students. Seven went to Hufflepuff, eight to Slytherin, four to Ravenclaw and the final six joined us at the Gryffindor table. Not many of us payed attention to the sorting, due to the fact that a rumor about Harry fainting was floating around the room. Finally, Flitwick exited the hall with the hat in hand and the stool floating in mid air above him. As he stepped out of the room, Harry and Hermione stepped inside. They quickly made their way to Ron and sat down on either side of him.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore stood at the small table on the podium. His long silver hair and beard seemed to grow a few more inches since last year. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." He went on to tell us to all be aware of the dementors and not to give them reason to harm us. And then told us to look to our new Head boy and girl, to make sure none of us 'runs afoul of the dementors', whatever that meant.

Percy, who sat beside Oliver, puffed out his chest revealing his shiny new Head Boy badge. We all knew he would be the one to get the position. He has always been full of himself, which was a perfect trait to have as Head Boy.

"On a happier note. I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year." Dumbledore continued "First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly taken the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts." There was an unenthusiastic applause, except for Harry, who clapped loudly. "I am sorry to tell you all that Professor Kettleburn retired at the end of last year in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. I am delighted to say that his place as, care of magical creatures teacher, will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid." The applause was enormous, especially from all of us at the Gryffindor table. Hagrid has been a great friend to all of us.

"Well, I think that's everything." Said Dumbledore "Let the feast begin!"

A paper airplane flew through the air, landing directly in the center of my plate. I picked it up, looking around the room. Brady was staring at me intently from the Slytherin table with a huge grin plastered on his nasty face. I opened the paper to see a small note saying, 'I'm watching you'. I angrily crinkled up the note, tossing it beside my plate and ignoring him for the rest of the day.

After the delicious feast we all streamed up the marble staircase, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to the Tower I'd called home for the past six years. "The password's 'Fortuna Major'!" Percy called from behind the crowd of students standing before the portrait of the Fat Lady. Once through the portrait hole we were divided toward our separate staircases. I made my way up, joined by my three roommates and best friends.


	2. Astronomy and Love

7AM came too early and with it came three very noisy teenage girls. Fawn, Tess and Abby were up and dressed within fifteen minutes of the first alarm. While I lingered in bed, soaking in the last few minutes of stress free sleep. Today was going to be the start of my final year of school, and my final year of freedom. Even though I was far from free.

"Alanis…" Fawn sat beside my head and played with my hair. "Ali you need to get up." She added as she tickled my nose with the tips of my hair.

"Stop that." I groggily sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"Breakfast started already sleepyhead." Abby stood at the end of the bed, whining. "and I'm starving."

I grumbled as I stood from the warm bed. "Go down to breakfast. I'll meet you there in a bit."

"But we always go together." Tess looked to me with a frown.

Abby sat on the end of my bed. "Yeah. We can't be the fantastic four with only three people."

"We'd be the three amigo's and that's not nearly as fun." Fawn agreed.

"We'll wait." Tess and Fawn say in unison.

"Fine." I grumble, pick up my wand and clothes I set aside for the day and disappear into the bathroom. Opening the door just a crack to say, "And you guys spend way too much time with the twins."

They both chuckle and wait the long fifteen minutes for me to change, brush my teeth, put my hair in a messy ponytail, and put on the minimal amount of makeup. When I exit the bathroom they are sitting on my bed chatting noisily. "This Amigo is ready for breakfast." I dramatically skip toward the door and open it for them to exit.

We walk down the spiral staircase and through the common room. Passing Percy as he showed the first years around. We finally make it out of the common room and begin our long trek down the always moving staircases. I swear I had to take a different way back to the common room every night last year.

We are quickly joined by Alicia and Angelina, making a rather large group going down the stairs.

Alicia smiles at me from my right side. "Anyone else dreading Quidditch practices this year?"

"Wood has already exhausted me, and we haven't even made it through the first practice." I gasp pretending to be out of breath. "Seriously, like what's with the huge notebook full of new plays?"

"That thing was bigger than my History of Magic textbook." Angie jokes as we make our way into the Great Hall.

"If he wasn't so concerned with that stupid game." Abby huffs. "He would be considered dateable."

"Obviously you haven't seen him during practices." Angie laughs as we make it to our seats.

Alicia laughs adding "Remember that Troll that was in the dungeon a few years back?" She pauses to see everyone's reactions "That's what he reminds me of when we're on the field."

I scrunch my face up, then huff. "That would work if he was as stupid as that troll, but unfortunately he is extremely smart."

"Still cute though." Fawn replies with a smile and faint blush.

"Nasty." Angie retorts with a disgusted face.

"Classes start in an hour and we still haven't gotten our class schedules." Fred mumbles at us as I sit beside Lee and across from him and his brother.

"We all got ours last night like we normally do." Tess speaks as she butters her toast.

"Yeah." Abby and Fawn agree.

"Not me." I reply looking to Angie and Alicia.

"Us either." They say together.

"That's because I've taken the liberty of working out your schedules." Oliver appears out of nowhere behind me, making me jump. He quickly hands out the class schedules to each of us on the Quidditch team.

"Why would you do that?" Lee mumbles through the food in his mouth.

"Just look at your schedules now." Oliver sits on the opposite side of me, between Abby and Fred. Abby looks to me and winks, I just roll my eyes and open my schedule. Frowning when I see how many classes I actually had. Good thing I had a few free periods.

"What the…" Fred throws his schedule on the table

"Seriously Wood." George puffs.

"From here on out we have practice three times a week. Monday and Friday during 6th and 7th hours, and Wednesday during 1st and 2nd hours." Oliver looks over to me with an excited grin, which clearly fades once he sees how angry I was.

"You can't just rearrange our schedules." The twins reply at the same time.

"Do you know how much harder you have made my days now?" I pause taking in a deep breath. "I'm stressed enough as it is, Wood."

"I'm sorry. It's the only way this would work." Oliver defended himself. "I thought you would be the one to agree with me on this." He widened his eyes and bit his lower lip. Obviously, he was hoping for my cooperation in this.

I chose to ignore that comment and the way he was looking at me. "As if NEWT level Defense against the darks arts, wasn't bad enough…" I chuck my toast, hitting him in the chest with the bread. "Now I have to go from that to Quidditch practice twice a week." I grumbled angrily as he tossed the toast back at me.

"Did you have to schedule practice for right after breakfast?" Angelina grumbled.

"I could have scheduled it before breakfast." Oliver shook his head and angrily rolled his eyes. "Still can if you guys want." The sarcasm in his voice made me want to chuck another piece of toast at him.

"Screw that." The twins reply.

Oliver inhaled loudly. "If you don't like it then take it up with McGonagall. She's the one that helped me with the schedules." He reached inside his pocket, pulling out the last schedule and tossing it to George. "Give this to Harry whenever he decides to come down for breakfast." With a final moan Oliver stood from the bench, grabbed a few pieces of bacon and left the Great Hall.

"Hey, at least you have Defense against the dark arts with me." Fawn smiles showing me her schedule.

"And Potions with me." Tess adds.

We all looked over each other's schedules, realizing that in some way or another we each had a class with one of our friends. After a few minutes of grumbling over our schedules and cursing Oliver, Harry drops into the seat beside George.

"New third-year schedule." Said George, passing Harry his schedule. "What's up with you Harry?"

"Malfoy," Said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table. We all looked over in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint again. He was always a bit dramatic.

"That little git." George replied calmly.

"From what I hear, he nearly wet himself when the Dementors boarded the train." Said Fred with a chuckle.

"I wasn't too happy myself." Said George. "They're horrible things, those dementors…"

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" Said Fred.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" Harry said in a low voice.

"Forget it, Harry." Hermione half smiles.

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match." Said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?" With a slight smile, Harry helped himself to some breakfast.

I rapidly make my way up to the third-floor of the South tower, to classroom 99, Charms. Sitting in the farthest row back from the teacher's table, beside one of the windows. Flitwick rested in his large upholstered chair scribbling something down on a piece of parchment and humming an odd tune. According to Dumbledore he's the best and most knowledgeable Charms master alive in the world today. Even though he is the size of a Christmas elf.

The rest of the class filtered in and soon the first bell rang including Percy, Flint and Oliver.

"Good morning Class." Flitwick stood from his chair and moved slowly to the stepstool beside a large chalkboard.

"Good morning, Professor." Everyone in the class responded.

"Welcome to your final year at Hogwarts." He smiled, waved his wand and his textbook flew from his desk and onto the podium in front of him. "This year we will be focusing mainly on Performing non-verbal spells, as well as a few harder verbal spells, including…" He waved his wand in a sideways S saying "Aguamenti." A blast of blue water emitted from the tip of his wand, and landed gently into a bowl on the floor beside him.

He tapped his wand on the podium gently "As many of you know, performing spells non-verbally is very difficult and requires a good deal of practice, and patience. Especially to those of you who are taking this class at a NEWT level." He looked down to the paper he had just been writing on when we entered the classroom. "Which it looks like most of you are."

Again he waved his wand, and a different piece of paper flew from his desk into his hands "Per-usual, I will be separating you into pairs. Let us hope all of you get along with your partner. For you will be working closely with them all year."

Some of us grumbled at the thought of who our partners could end up being, and some clapped at the thought of having their best friends.

"Claudette Borges with Jessica Montreal." He began reading off the names. "Calla Drach with Callum Brevil. Mars Digby with Zion Crow. Alanis Anderson with Oliver Wood…" Oliver turned around to smile at me from the front row, as if he knew we would be partners. I rolled my eyes and breathed out. I didn't bother to listen to the rest of the names. "Now that you are all paired up, move so you are sitting together." Oliver swiftly stood, grabbed his book and moved to sit beside me. Smiling as he sat. "These will be your assigned seats for the rest of the year."

"Just great." I grumbled, opening my textbook to skim over the curriculum this year.

"Don't act so angry." Oliver wasn't amused with my attitude. "You could have ended up with Flint."

"In some ways I think that would have been better." I responded, rolling my eyes. "At least I would be able to tell him to Shove off, and not face the consequences of my words at Quidditch practice."

"I wouldn't punish you for something unrelated to Quidditch." Oliver replied sarcastically. "Besides, I like it when you tell me to Shove off. Makes me feel like I'm accomplishing something."

"Accomplishing what? Annoying the hell out of me?" The way his dimples deepened when he smirked, made me smile along with him. "Even Percy would have been a better partner than you." I joked.

"You would have gone mad with him as your partner." He rolled his eyes and took out a quill and ink, setting them down on the desk. "I would know. He's my roommate."

"Now, turn to page fifteen in your textbooks." Flitwick flipped through his own book, stopping and smiling once he reached the appropriate page. "For our first lesson, we will be going back to your first year."

"A levitation charm?" Oliver asks with a confused expression.

"That is correct Mr. Wood." Flitwick smiled. "But this will be a non-verbal levitation charm." With a wave of his wand two feathers fell from the air onto each of our tables. "This is done exactly like you did in first year, but there will be no incantation." He waved his wand demonstrating how it would be done. "Although many of you are experts at this spell, it is a lot harder than it looks non-verbally."

For the rest of the class we worked on getting our feathers to float. I had expertly learned this spell, first try, in my first year, but this was not nearly as easy. Class ended a half-hour later with most of us upset, and not successful in our attempts to levitate the feather.

Second hour was Herbology, followed by lunch then two whole hours of NEWT level Potions class with professor Snape. Luckily, I had Tessa with me in this class. Potions weren't exactly her strong suit, and I had no idea how she managed to score high enough to take the NEWT class.

"Take your books out and turn to page fifty-three." Snape stood firmly at the front of the class with his wand in hand. "The Shrinking Potion." He looked down to his book then back up at all of us students staring at him intently. "Who can tell me about this particular potion?"

A young blonde in the back of the classroom raised her hand and began speaking " The Shrinking potion, is a potion that causes the drinker to shrink to a smaller form."

"Correct Mrs. Clearwater. Five points to Ravenclaw." Snape replied with a nod. "What else can be learned about the Shrinking potion?"

"It is bright green when brewed correctly and, if prepared incorrectly, it can apparently be poisonous." A Slytherin student replied from the first desk in front of the teachers desk.

"Correct Mr. Kobe. Five points to Slytherin." Snape smirked happily. "For the next two hours we will be working on brewing this potion. Take out the essential ingredients and begin following the recipe on page fifty-three."

After Snape's class I was completely exhausted, and happy to have correctly brewed the Shrinking potion. Fortunately, the final hour of my Thursday's was a free hour.

As I began walking back to my dorm room, I was passed by a very large and fast moving Hagrid. He was carrying a moaning and groaning Malfoy in his arms. "Don't you worry there…" Hagrid mumbled "Madam Pomphrey will have you healed up in no time."

Malfoy angrily replied with his signature motto, "My father will hear about this."

"What happened there?" I asked as soon as I saw Alex step into the main hallway.

"Malfoy was attacked by a hippogriff." He replied with a big smile. "His own fault honestly."

I chuckled quietly. "Hopefully it broke something." I looked back to my handsome brother, noticing his messy long brown hair was brushed over his face. "You really need to get your hair cut."

"Don't you start bugging me about it like mom does." He replied, stepping back from my hand as I went to brush his hair back. "I like it."

"Fine." I sarcastically replied with a smile.

"I gotta get to my next class. I'll see you at dinner." He quickly waved, and made his way over to his friends heading down the hallway I had just come from.

A few minutes later I was sitting in the common room, in Gryffindor tower, going over all my homework for the day. This was during my Free period so no one else was in the entire tower, to my knowledge. I picked up my wand and pointed it to a small quill sitting on the coffee table beside the sofa. The quill bounced in the air quickly, then fell back to the table.

"Not bad." A voice came from the balcony above me. Whomever was speaking began walking down the steps from the balcony until they stood at the end of the stairs. "I still haven't been able to get it to move." Percy straightened his robe and made his way over to me "You mind?" He pointed to the seat beside the fireplace.

"Go for it." I replied returning to the piece of parchment in my lap.

He quickly sat in the chair, pulling out a book and quill from the small bag he carried. "Got any other NEWT classes this year?"

"Yeah, Potions and Defense against the dark arts." I grumbled thinking of the latter. "Its bound to be a busy year. You?"

"Other than charms, I've got… Alchemy, Transfiguration and Astronomy." He smiles proudly.

"You have a full year too." I mumbled quietly, trying to get my quill to float again. Nothing. The next few minutes passed without either of us saying anything. We kept to ourselves, doing homework and turning the pages of our textbooks.

"Can I ask your advice on something?" It wasn't like Percy to ask for advice on anything, he normally figured it out on his own. I looked up at him from my book, not moving my neck at all. "You wouldn't happen to know Penny? Penelope Clearwater, that is?"

I finally looked up at him completely with a huge smile on my face. I thought for a moment before responding. "She's in my Potions class. I haven't really ever spoken to her."

"Oh." Percy sighed.

"Why do you ask?" I smirked knowing all too well why he asked.

"No reason." He quickly stiffened his back and returned his face into his book.

"She's awfully cute." I watched as a smile crept across his face, but he didn't move to respond. I watched his curly red hair glow from the fire. "She's the Ravenclaw Prefect, right?" He nodded. "You should ask her out." Again he didn't respond, just smirked.

Just as I placed my books into my bag and began to stand, Percy says "How exactly do I do that?"

I looked at him with confusion "Do what?"

"Ask her out?" His facial expression made it look like he was sad and completely confused.

"How about this…" I stood from the sofa, throwing my bag over my shoulder. "Next time you go on your Prefect rounds, take her to the Astronomy tower to look at the stars. You are already learning things from your Astronomy class, and women love men who can woo them under the stars."

He smiled and nodded, looking back down to his book as I walked toward the stairs. "Please don't say anything about this?"

"Our little secret, Percy." I pretended to zip and lock my lips. "Good luck." With those final words I made my way into my dorm room to study my Herbology homework in peace.


	3. Professor Remus Lupin

Transfiguration was the first class of my Friday, and it went off with a bang. Many of them, actually. We worked on conjuring flocks of canaries, and every time a bird was conjured a loud popping noise came with it. By the end of the hour I had a splitting headache, the whole room was filled with different colored birds, and a few strange half bird objects. McGonagall seemed happy with the progress of today's lesson, even as she vanished all the flying beasts from the room.

"Now. I would like each of you to write one paragraph explaining what we have learned today." We all stand from our seats, and pack up our books and homework. "Also I'm taking five points from Slytherin for Mr. Flint's lack of preparedness...Remember your textbook next lesson Mr. Flint or I will be forced to take more points."

Flint's grumbled under his breath. Saying something about stupid professors, all of which McGonagall overheard and took another five points away for Flint's attitude, and gave him detention. She always has been my favorite professor.

I had a free period after that, followed by lunch where I sat with Fawn, Abby, and Tess.

"Can you believe how much homework I have?" Tess lays her pink sparkling folder on the table then lays her head on top of it. "This is from only four classes."

Abby rolls her eyes then takes a bite from her roll. "Don't be so dramatic." She mumbled through the food in her mouth. "We all have tons of homework."

"Just be happy you don't have Quidditch on top of it all." Fawn smiles at me before tossing an apple my way. "Like poor Ali here."

"Like poor Ali, my butt." Abby huffs and blows out hot air. Her hair changes slightly to an orange color then back to its normal burgundy. "It's her own fault if she chooses to kill herself with that obnoxious sport."

Tess agrees with a nod, then chuckles. "Yes. Sometimes I think she loves it just as much as Wood."

Fawn looks to Oliver sitting a few tables down, then back to me. "No one can love Quidditch as much as Wood. It's just not humanly possible."

"I most definitely don't love it that much." I hurriedly piled a few fruits and a baked chicken leg on my plate. "It's just a good way to blow off steam, and Merlin knows I have a lot of that to blow off this year."

"Ah yes, Ali with her ever growing pile of drama." Tess teases.

Fawn pouts in my direction. "Leave her alone!"

I shake my head and grin "It's not my fault that my family is so complicated. Blame the people who created the drama." All at once the four of us look to the Slytherin table towards Draco and Brady, then back to each other.

"Malfoy." Tess and Fawn say in unison making them both chuckle.

"I would give anything not to be associated with them anymore." I replied with a disgusted face aimed in Draco's direction.

"Just be thankful that your mom decided to leave the flock of insane Malfoys." Abby chimed in once again while stuffing her face with more food. Honestly, I didn't know where she put it. She was the skinniest girl I had ever seen, but she ate the most food.

Tess reached across the table, picking up the salt shaker in front of me. "You would probably be a Slytherin right now if she hadn't married a muggle."

"How is your mom doing, by the way?" Fawn pouts at me for the third time in the past five minutes.

I shrugged and breathed out loudly. "She's okay. Been working crazy hours to keep up with the bills since Dad…" Even after ten months, it was still hard to say the word. I couldn't bring myself to believe that he was actually dead. "Anyway, it's been rough."

"And Alex? How did he handle everything over the summer?" Now it was Tess's turn to look sad at me. She's always had a soft spot for little Alex, even though he wasn't that little anymore.

Again I shrugged "Oh you know. He avoids any sort of actual conversation about it, and holds in all his anger."

"You guys are too much alike." Abby smiles. "You need something to take your anger out on."

"Yes… I agree. That's why I take up Quidditch."

"And here it comes full circle once again." Tess jokes making the four of us laugh.

"Oh, I completely forgot to tell you guys…" I quickly swallowed the bite of food and continued. "Flint got detention already."

"No way. Its only day two." Fawn gasped. "That's gotta be some sort of record for him."

Abby chuckled "What did he do this time?"

I laughed "Called McGonagall a stupid teacher after she took five points away because he forgot his textbook."

"He is the biggest idiot I have ever met." Fawn rolls her eyes and grins.

"Gives Crabbe and Goyle a run for their money." Tess cracks another joke. "And that's extremely hard to do."

After our long conversation over lunch it was time for the one class I had been dreading. Defense against the dark arts. Although, DADA has always been one of my strongest subjects, I always hated the homework that came with it.

When Fawn and I arrived at our Defense against the dark arts lesson, Professor Lupin was sitting on a stool beside the chalkboard. He was writing out a few lesson topics including 'Nonverbal magic, Resisting the Imperius Curse, Shield Charm, Disarming Charm, and Stunning Spell.' When he finally turned around to face us, I noticed his healthy completion. Well, healthier compared to the first time I saw him outside the carriages.

"Good afternoon students." He said. "My name is Remus Lupin, but you may call me Professor. I will not be on a first name basis with any of my students…Unless I like you." He smiled. "I was once in this very classroom, taking this very class. Many, many years ago." He paused to look around. "To be quite honest, I always hated this room." Everyone in the room chuckled "That is why, most of my lessons will be taught either outdoors, in the defense room, or in the staffroom."

"The defense room?" One of the Ravenclaw girls asked with a confused expression.

"Ah yes. None of you have heard of that room? Correct?" Most of us nodded. "Well, it is also called the Room of Requirements. Does that ring a bell to anyone?"

"The room of requirements is a room that appears to best suit the needs of the person requiring it." a rather nosy and annoying Hufflepuff, replied with a smirk.

"That is correct Mrs.?"

"Amelia Newton." She responded quickly.

"Five points to Hufflepuff for that knowledge." Lupin nodded at the girl and continued. "The room of requirement will be serving our needs this year, as a defense room. A safe place to practice our spells." He paused for a second, looking down to the floor with a smirk. "I happened upon the room when I so desperately needed it back in my seventh year of school."

"For what? The bathroom?" Brady spoke from the back of the classroom with a loud laugh.

"Not quite." Lupin replied not showing any amusement in Brady's response. "Now to change the subject. As many of you have heard from the third years, yes. Yes I do in fact have a boggart trapped in a wardrobe." The classroom erupted in chatter then quickly quieted once Professor Lupin tapped his wand on the corner of the desk. I looked to Fawn with a smile. "But…I will not be going over the Boggart with you at this time. That I will save for a later date when you all need an easy day." We all sighed and pouted loudly.

"If I might ask Professor…What exactly will we be learning? There was no textbook in our required items this year." Amelia spoke up again.

"Well as you see here …" Lupin pointed to the board behind him. "We will be learning these things, along with many others. All of which are included in this book." He pointed his wand toward a small cupboard at the end of the class room, and out popped a large stack of textbooks. Each one landed softly on the table's in front of us.

"The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts, NEWT level." Amelia read out loud.

"Yes." Lupin smiled at the young girl then moved his eyes around the entire classroom before hesitating on me for a few extra seconds. "Well…" He stood from the stool and began walking around the classroom. "I do not intend on being easy on you this year. In fact I designed a rather difficult lesson plan. One that would have given my old professor a run for his money." He chuckled to himself momentarily. "Today however we will be working on Protection spells."

"But we've already learned those Professor." One of the Ravenclaw students said loudly.

Lupin nodded. "Most of them yes. But we will be doing some revisions and learning some harder versions of these spells." He flicked his wand and the pages of our books flew open. Stopping on page 52, Protecting yourself against dark spells and creatures.

At the end of the page there was a large moving photo of a man producing a Patronus charm. The blue glowing weasel danced around the air then the picture started over again. "Will we really be learning the Patronus charm?" Fawn giggled excitedly.

"Yes." Lupin simply replied.

"Is it true that your Patronus is the same animal as your Animagus?" I leaned my elbows on the desk and smiled.

"Correct Mrs.?" He looked at me and tilted his head to the side.

"Anderson." I replied with a grin. "Alanis Anderson."

"That is not information in any text book. You wouldn't happen to he an Animagus?" He looked to me and waited for a response.

Fawn and I shared a knowing smirk "Of course not professor. Just something I heard."

"Of course." He turned to the rest of the room and smiled "We will be practicing the Patronus charm, but not for quite some time. First we will be practicing a few different revisions of _Protego_."

"But we learned those already." Amelia stated rather annoyingly.

Lupin raised his scruffy eyebrows at her and continued speaking. "I want each of you to be proficient in the different types of shield spells before we move on to stunning spells and even harder ones."

"Harder ones? Like what professor?" One of Brady's friends asked.

He flicked his wrist and the pages of our books flipped almost all the way to the back. "The unforgivable curses, and a few that probably should be on that list."

"Cool." The Slytherin students all smiled.

"Yes. Quite." Lupin responded.

We worked on learning the correct pronunciation for _protego duo _a few times before Lupin allowed us to bring out our wands and do it for real.

"Now remember its pronounced pro-TAY-go DOO-oh." Lupin said the word nice and slow. "The shield is invisible, so the only way of knowing if it is working correctly is to throw something at it." He picked up a book from his desk, handing it over to a student up front and then doing the spell. "Now I need you to throw that at me…" The student looked at him with a scared face. "Really, just chuck it at me." He chuckled.

"Yes Professor." The student mumbled before throwing the book as hard as he could. It bounced right off of the shield and landed with a loud thud on the floor.

"Good job." Lupin held his hand up "Five points to Ravenclaw for your courage to chuck a book at a professor." He laughed again. "Now I'm splitting you up into pairs to practice this spell. You will take turns doing the spell and chucking your textbooks at each other."

"Awesome." Brady laughed.

"Choose your partners and begin the lesson. If you need my help I will be walking around. Just holler for me."

Lupin clasped his hands behind his back and watched us work on the spell for the next half hour. Fawn and I had successfully hit each other in the face and stomach with our text books at least ten times before getting the spell correct. Soon the class was ending, and Lupin instructed us to take our seats once again.

"Well done." He clapped excitedly. "You all successfully produced a shield."

"And got hit by textbooks too." Amelia huffed, rubbing her head where there was a nice bruise forming.

Lupin just chuckled at the girl and continued "Now class has ended but first I must hand out homework." We all grumbled at the thought of more homework. "My first assignment will be something rather easy." He stood up beside the chalkboard again. "I would like to get to know you. Each and every one of you. So for my first homework assignment…" he paused to look around at us with a huge smile. "I would like a full page essay all about you. What you like to do, who your best friends are, what your favorite subject is, all about your family and what you did over the summer. I want to know what excites you. What makes YOU tick."

We all stood and began filtering out of the classroom when he shouted again "Its due next lesson, so you have all weekend to get it done. Have a good one."

We make it out of the classroom all chuckling at the lesson we just had. "That has to be the most fun I've had in a class, in a very long time." Fawn smiles

"Probably since professor sprout let us all go for a swim in the black lake to collect the sea weed in third year." I responded.

"I like professor Lupin, and that homework…Omg its so easy. I can talk about myself for hours on end." Fawn chuckled thinking about all the things she could write in the essay.

"Yes, we all know you can." I shook my head. We walked all the way down the three flights of stairs in the North Tower, talking about what we should write in our essays before I realized what time it was. "I've got to get down to the Quidditch pitch. Oliver will kill me if I'm late for the first practice." I took off running, clutching my book to my chest, and waving back to Fawn as I exited the door to the pitch.

I ran the entire way down the hill and over to the pitch where Oliver was waiting for me. "You're late." he glared at me as he leaned on the end of his broom.

"Yes well it just so happens that my last class went over by a few minutes." I breathed out a long breath "And it's on the complete opposite side of the Quidditch field."

"You should make sure Professor Lupin knows you have practice right after class." Oliver threw my broom to me. "I cant have my second in command being late. That wouldn't set a good example. Now would it?" He raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Now get changed…and be quick about it."

"Yes sir." I pretended to salute then took off running to the locker room where Angelina and Alicia both waited for me in their workout gear.

Alicia straightened her back and deepened her voice, so she would sound like Oliver. "You're late."

"Oh shove it." I laughed as I rummaged through my locker.

"Yes, second in command." Angie mocked this time.

"I really hate when he calls me that." I responded with a chuckle. I quickly slipped on a pair of shorts, sports bra and thin tank top.

Oliver was pushing us hard at the practice, shouting and throwing things every time we would mess up. He didn't seem to care about any of us getting hurt, all he cared about was having everything perfect.

"Come on Johnson, pick up the speed." He shouted toward Angie "Alicia…Move your ass."

"We're trying captain." Alicia spat back

"Not hard enough." He shouted back. "Fred, George be careful, you almost took out potter."

"My fault." Harry says as he flies past Oliver quickly.

"Get your ass in gear Anderson." Oliver hollered at me

I roll my eyes and start flying around the field. "Could he be any more annoying?" Angela asks as she flies up and stops beside me.

"We both know he can." I reply as the Bludger flies towards our brooms, we both swerve sideways and allow the black ball to pass between us.

"What the hell is that?" Oliver screams at us

"It didn't hit us, did it?" I sarcastically scream back

Alicia throws the Quaffle to Angela, hitting her in the stomach. "Sorry." Alicia says.

"Ya, ya." Angela teases as she tosses me the Quaffle.

I grab hold of it and take off flying. Broom in one hand Quaffle in the other. I zoom past Oliver, who was standing on the ground, fly to the goal post and fling the red leather ball through the hoop. Pretending to cheer for myself as I did so. My long blonde hair falling out of the bun I had placed it in before the practice started.

Alicia laughs at me as she flies behind me, cheering my name. "Alanis, Alanis…"

"Either you pay attention to the practice or you do laps." He shouts at me. "Which is it?"

"Why don't you get your ass up here and protect the goal?" I shouted back with a smirk.

He simply threw his leg over his broom, flew over to the Quaffle, grabbed it and flew up to where Alicia and I were laughing. "Catch." He chucked the ball at Alicia. "Go run laps Anderson."

"Fine with me cap." I smirked, flew to the ground and chucked my broom to the side. I secretly loved to run laps, it blew off some much needed steam. After the third lap, Oliver flew to the ground and waited for me to make my way around to him. I passed him with a smirk and ran over to the seat where my water bottle sat.

Oliver quickly made his way over to me, handing me my broom. "What has gotten into you? Normally you are so...agreeable."

"Sorry. I'm just not in the mood to be agreeable today." I raised my hands making quotations when i said 'agreeable'.

"Well...get in the mood." He replied then few off on his broom again.

"So you just came from Dark Arts?" I nodded at the young seeker. "Did you guys get to practice on the Boggart too?" Harry asked then took a big swig of water.

"No." I grumbled. "Instead he let us chuck textbooks at each other while practicing a shield charm."

"Save the chit chat for after practice." Oliver shouted at us. "Do I have to give you more laps Anderson?"

"I'd love to chuck one at him right now." I winked to harry, climbed on my broom and kicked off the ground to begin flying around the field. "No Cap." I rolled my eyes at Oliver and finished practice without messing up again.


	4. Dufftown

"Don't do that." Abby jumped from the breakfast table as soon as the twins jumped from behind her. Her hair changing to a vibrant deep shade of red. "How many times do I have to tell you idiots not to scare me?" She smacked at the identical boys with her napkin.

"Sorry Abby." They both responded with identical smirks.

She sat back down beside me taking a deep breath and forcing her hair to go back to its normal color. "They really can't help it if they are idiots. It's in their genes."

Ron looks up to me from the other end of the table "What's that supposed to mean?" he mumbles through the food stuffed in his mouth.

"Honestly Ronald." Hermione huffed as she wiped off the crumbs he just spit in her lap. "You are the worst of all."

"That was rather disgusting. Even for you." Harry chuckled from Ron's other side.

"Now that we've established that Ron is a swine…" Fawn smiled "Can we move on to something else?"

"How about the fact that Divination is a complete hoax." Tess sits across from me, setting her potions book beside her on the bench. The four of us along with, Oliver, Flint and pretty much everyone in our year, had Divination class last night.

"Look into your soul…" Abby mimicked professor Trelawny's motions with her hands.

"You my dear…" I straightened my back and smiled "Have a dark and sad aura." That's exactly what she said to me when she looked into her crystal ball.

"What did she even mean by that?" Fawn laughed. "Seriously, like she can see your aura."

"Or anything at all." Abby added. "What's with those huge glasses?"

Soon the first bell was ringing letting us know that classes would start in fifteen minutes. I walked quickly up the flights of stairs, stopping beside a window where, Jessop, my mother's brown Owl sat with a letter tied to its leg. It squawked at me, and fluttered its wings. I untied the letter and shoved it into my bag.

I made it to my charms classroom and was joined by Oliver just minutes later. "Good morning lady with the sad aura."

"Ah. The boy with the acorn in his tea leaves." I teased as Oliver sat beside me with a smile

He raised his eyebrows and pointed at me "Hey an acorn means unexpected gold…hopefully that means we win the cup this year."

"I hate to be the one to point this out…" I began to say when I opened my book. "But the Quidditch cup is made of silver."

"Shame." He laughed.

"It's a good thing Divination is only an elective." I joked as Flitwick made his way to the front of the classroom.

"Thinking of dropping it?" Oliver grabbed his textbook from his bag and placed it on the desk.

I shrugged. "I'll probably try a few more weeks of it, but…yeah."

"Me too."

"Good morning class." Flitwick smiled from his stool. "By now you should all be able to levitate your feather without the use of the incantation. Please demonstrate this right now."

We all got our feathers out of our bags and placed them on the desks. I concentrated really hard then flicked my wrist and the feather began to float. With a smile I looked to Oliver, who was having a harder time at it than I was. Three tries later he successfully made it float.

"You know…" He looked at me with a smirk "For a boy who spends most of his time floating around in the air. You're not very good at levitation charms."

"They are two completely different things." He stated looking rather amused. It was interesting to get to see the more playful side of him. I had never been paired up with Oliver for anything before now. Normally I would only see him at Quidditch practice, and he was not the most fun during those.

"Well done everyone." Flitwick looked rather excited. "Now we move on to something harder." He turned around picking up a stack of parchment and walked around the room to hand it out. "You all know the _Engorgio _and _Reducio _spells. Correct?"

We all nodded and answered with a quick "Yes Professor."

"Good, good." Flitwick finally handed out all the papers then made his way back to the front of the room. He took a quick minute to move his step stool beside the chalkboard and step onto it. "For the next lesson we will be working on these spells. Just like last week…non-verbally." Flitwick smiles. "But you will be working with your partner. Next lesson you will be demonstrating these. One of you will be doing the engorgement spell, and one will be doing the reducing spell."

Oliver picked up the papers and looked between them. "Which do you want first?" He asked kindly holding out both papers for me to choose.

"I'll take…_Reducio_." I quickly grabbed the paper from his hand and smiled. "I've always been good at the other one."

"Now. You have the next five days to work on these non-verbally. I expect you to have them both learned, and I will choose who does which spell."

"Excuse me Professor?" Emery Baker, a Hufflepuff, raised her hand "What exactly will we be working on?"

"Oh, yes." Flitwick hastily rummaged through the top drawer of his desk, pulling out a bag of marbles. "You will be practicing on these." He waves his wand and one marble went to each pair of students. "I expect you to work on this outside of class…together…that is your homework for this lesson."

He demonstrated the proper ways of flicking our wands to shrink and grow the marble, even showed a few ways of it going wrong. Including creating a giant and super tiny, marble. "That would come in handy on the Quidditch field." Oliver chuckled "Imagine Flint flying around then poof…his broom becomes super small."

"Or poof…the Bludger becomes really big and squashes him against a goal post." I smiled wickedly toward the Slytherin captain.

"Sometimes I'm quite disturbed by the way your mind works, lass." Oliver chuckled "Maybe you would have been better suited in Slytherin."

"The funny thing is…" I paused to watch Flitwick demonstrate the proper way to flick our wands again. "That's not the first time I've been told that this week."

"Hmm." He hummed "The green would have clashed with your eyes I think."

I glanced at him curiously "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just saying…" He smiled and looked directly into my eyes. "Blue and green don't make the best combination. Just look at Malfoy."

I was about to comment on him knowing the color of my eyes when Flitwick rushed over to the desk behind us, snatching a news paper from one of the students hands. "We are here to be doing school work, not gossiping about the latest word from the Daily Prophet..." He glanced down to the front page then back to the student. "No matter how interesting the subject matter."

"But professor…" The student who originally had the paper began to speak.

Flitwick looked at the boy seriously "Ten points from Ravenclaw." Then turned around to walk quickly to the front of the room and step on his stool. "I know many of you are distracted by the latest news report on Sirius Black…"

"What report?" A few of the students asked quickly.

Flitwick looked around the room, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to get back to teaching without explaining the situation first. "Obviously there are many of you who do not read the paper." He held up the news report facing the classroom. "Sirius Black has been sighted near Dufftown…"

"Dufftown? That's really close to here." A Hufflepuff girl panicked as did many of the other students.

I glanced over to Oliver who seemed unaffected by the news. "Did you know?" I whispered to him.

He turned to glance at me momentarily. "Aye, read about it this morning."

I inquiringly stared at him, "And you didn't think of telling me?"

He shrugged "Figured you already knew."

"Now that we are through gossiping about Black…can we get back to the important lesson?" Flitwick chucked the paper angrily into the trash bin beside his desk. It was strange to see the small man get so angry over something as stupid as a news report.

After that wonderfully exciting class was over with, I made my way down to the greenhouses for Herbology. Professor Sprout was looking rather cheerful today as she lead us into a greenhouse I had never been in before. Inside the large building was a flight of stairs that led underneath the ground into a small cold room that was filled to the brim with different kinds of magical plants.

"Gather round students." She motioned for us to join her toward the back of the room. "Here we have a Bixa Orellana plant. Better known as Achiote." She stepped toward the rather boring looking green shrub and smiled. "Today we will be collecting the seeds from this plant, but beware...The Achiote doesn't like it when their seed pods are stolen from them, just like a mother wouldn't like her child being taken without permission. They put up a good fight."

She reached in between the large leaves, separating them for the whole class to see the red berries in the center. "Now, this plant has been stunned so it is safe to move around like this." She picked it up and moved it to a small table in the center of the room. "Unfortunately the seeds can only be removed if the plant is fully awake." She turned and pointed to a small watering can. "Mr. Vossen if you wouldn't mind?"

Brady turned and handed the elderly woman the can commenting on how the liquid inside was a sludgy brown and smelled like rat poison.

Professor Sprout dropped exactly three drops of the strange liquid into the middle of the plant. Suddenly the leaves were swaying as if the wind was blowing it back and forth. "This plant had gone hundreds of years without someone noticing that it was indeed a magical plant. It mimics the winds movements to look as if it was a normal plant." She reached her hand inside the plant again, but this time three vines shot up from the middle, grabbing hold of her hand and pulling it toward the center where a large mouth now opened. "You have to be careful of the Achiote's teeth. They are venomous, not deadly to humans, but it will give you an awful rash."

"Hey Anderson." Flint tapped on my shoulder, whispering in my ear.

I stepped forward shrugging off his hand from my shoulder. "What do you want?"

Again he stepped behind me and leaned down. "I had a nice chat with Brady the other day..."

"Go away Flint." I grumbled.

"Now you will want to be wearing these special, dragon hide gloves or else you will certainly get stung by the thorns on the vines." Sprout smiled up at the class and demonstrated how to pull the seeds from the shrub.

"He told me something interesting." Even though he was standing behind me. I could tell that he was smirking. "I always knew there was a reason I was attracted to you. You know I've always dated purebloods, never much liked to fuck around with those…mudbloods."

This time I spun around to face him with my jaw clenched. "Leave me alone Flint. Unlike you I'm actually trying to pay attention to this lesson."

He chuckled quietly, then straightened his robes and stepped beside me. "You know. Purebloods have to stick together. Keep the bloodlines clean."

"Shove off FLINT." I shouted in his face making the entire class turn to look at me.

"Five points from Gryffindor for interrupting my lesson…" Sprout looked at me with her usual friendly smile. "And five from Slytherin for distracting another student during my lesson."

"Sorry professor." I mumbled back at her then stepped around the room and stood beside Percy. He had a notebook sitting on his arm and he was writing down every word Professor Sprout said. One last time I glanced up to Flint. He had moved over to where Brady was standing and was whispering something. They both smirked and looked over to me.

"Originally the native Americans used the seeds to make red body paint, as well as a spice. But now we know the true potential of the Achiote seeds."

"Which is?" Percy quickly asked with his pen in hand.

"The seeds have a healing property to them and are a main antidote for many different kinds of poisons. They can also be used on a fresh wound to help the bleeding stop, and they are used in a variety of potions." She grabbed hold of one of the seeds and crushed it between her fingers then rubbing it on her lips. "Makes a good lipstick as well."

All the girl in the room chuckled and smiled between themselves.

"Settle down." Professor Sprout said idly. "Today we will be harvesting these seeds for Madam Pomphrey and Professor Snape."

Professor Sprout led us all back up the stair case and over to a long and narrow tub beside the door. Inside the tub were twenty smaller shrubs awaiting each student. "Now, select your plant and make sure to wear your gloves. When you have collected all the seeds from the pod, place them in this bucket." She stood beside the door with a large pail beside her on the table. "Then you may leave and finish the rest of your hour in free time."

After nearly twenty minutes of wrestling the vines and avoiding the teeth, I successfully removed fifteen seeds from the plant. "Only five more to go." I grumbled in my mind. Many other students were having a hard time with their vines. It was a good thing my arms were so toned from Quidditch practice. One thing I would have to thank Oliver for.

"Professor its got me." Flint groaned as the vines tore into his ungloved hand.

"I told you to leave the gloves on at all times Mr. Flint." Professor Sprout made her way over to the tall scared boy. She quickly pulled the vines from his arms and shoved him backwards. "Mr. Weasley pass me a few of your seeds."

Percy dug into his small cup, pulling out three seeds and handing them over to the Professor. "Will I lose my arm?"

"As I said in my lesson Mr. Flint. The vines will only sting you." She quickly crushed the seeds and rubbed them into his fresh cuts that lined his arms. "Maybe you should have been paying attention when I spoke instead of bugging Mrs. Anderson."

"Professor. I am done with my plant. Perhaps I can take him to the medical ward for you?" Percy stood tall beside his plant with a grin. "I am head boy." He said proudly.

"Yes. Mr. Weasley… Please escort him." Professor Sprout quickly wrapped Flint's arm in a bandage and sent him on his way with Percy. We all went back to our excavating through the thick vines for the seeds. "Get your gloves on Mr. Vossen or you will suffer the same injuries as your housemate."

Soon I was done with my plant and headed out to the Great Hall to join everyone for Lunch and a little gossip. I made it into the Great hall with a few minutes to spare. With nothing else to do I decided to read the letter I received from mom this morning on my way into Charms.

_Ali Cat,_

_I am very happy to hear you and your brother have settled back into school. I was worried about how Alex would handle going back after everything that happened over the summer. I am sorry I haven't been able to reply until now, but work has been rather hectic, and Regan has been keeping me busy as well._

_I was also pleasantly surprised to hear that Remus Lupin was a professor at your school this year. I went to school with him myself, we were quite close back in the day. He is a good man, who's had a difficult life. You should be kind to him, its not every day you come across a man that is so trustworthy and knowledgeable. _

_As always, I love you and your brother. Make sure to tell him that._

_Love, MOM. _

I breathed out loudly and re-read the letter again, just to make sure I read it right the first time. I did. Once I realized my friends had entered the great hall, I quickly folded the letter back up and placed it in my bag.


	5. Hogsmeade

"I love Saturdays." Tess skipped by my side happily as we exited the common room. "Especially this Saturday."

"That makes one of us." I yawned and stretched "I'm still exhausted from practice this morning."

"I still can't believe Wood came into our bedroom this morning." Fawn bit her bottom lip. "He almost got an eyeful. I had just come back from the restroom and was wearing nothing but my underwear."

"Yeah. How did he get past the anti-boy wards in our dorm?" Abby questioned with confusion on her face.

"I bet McGonagall gave him permission." I let out another yawn as we continued down the stairs for breakfast in the Great Hall. "It's Oliver Wood, He's harmless. Besides he wouldn't be sneaking into the girls dorms to do anything but annoy the hell out of myself, and any other girls on the team."

"I wouldn't call him harmless. More like disastrous…or reckless." Abby rubbed her temples and shook her head.

"I still can't believe he called a practice on Hogsmeade day." Fawn grumbled in a sharp tone "Today is a special day, how could he go and almost ruin it. What if one of you got hurt?"

"It's not ruined." Tess sighed "Just a bit sidetracked. Its not like he spoiled Ali's chances of going today."

"He just made it harder to walk there." I stretched out my long legs and continued into the great hall. "My legs are going to be killing me tomorrow."

"Running at five AM…" Tess exhaled cheerfully "I'm so glad I'm not on the Quidditch team."

Abby huffed irritably. "Oliver is lucky I was asleep when he came in this morning. I would have chucked something at him." I never really understood why, but Abby had never liked Oliver. Even when we were first years. Something about him having no personality when she is all personality.

"I got you on that one." Tess snorted "I threw my alarm clock at his head. I think he got the picture."

"Yeah. The picture of the numbers 5:05 flashing through his mind." Fawn joked as she swung her legs over the bench and sat beside Lee.

"You really did it?" George asked with a chuckle.

Fred joined in the laughter then explained. "Oliver was going on and on in the showers about one of the girls chucking something at him."

"He was angry." George added.

"He shouldn't be waking girls up so early." Tess smiled "We need our beauty sleep."

"The four of you are practically models." Lee winks seductively at Tess "No amount of beauty sleep is going to make you prettier." He turns to look at me and grins "Maybe you."

"Thanks." I sarcastically scrunched up my forehead. "Why don't you try getting only two hours of sleep between two Quidditch practices?"

Fawn tucks her red locks behind her ear and grins happily. "At least there is one gentleman around here. If only you two could be as good as Lee."

The boys all seemed to ignore Fawn comment and began speaking of practice. "Can you believe that speech he gave?" George chuckled revealing his deep dimples. Those dimples were the only way I could tell the twins apart.

"He looked so miserable." Fred commented with a sympathetic glance in my direction.

I puckered my forehead and shrugged "Do you blame him? We've been defeated seven years in a row." I gave a half-hearted smile "He lives for Quidditch and hasn't won the cup once the entire time he's been at this school." I scratched my head "Even I'm upset about that."

"We all are." Lee adds "I may not be on the team, but I am a big part of Quidditch…"

"Big part?" Abby stared sideways at him. "Please…you are a glorified commentator."

Lee held his hand up in her face to silence her. "Anyway…I'm upset as well."

After breakfast, we all changed into our warmest clothes and headed down to the entrance and waited for McGonagall and Filtch to take our permission slips. That's when I noticed Oliver, walking toward the Quidditch pitch with his broom in his hands. I excused myself from my fiends and took off running towards him.

"Where do you think you are going?" I shouted from a few yards away.

"Thought I would work on my speed." He responded with a smile. "Want to join me?"

"Screw that." I walked hastily toward him. "You don't want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Nothing I haven't seen fifteen times before." He huffed "besides I could use the workout."

"You already worked out today." I stomped my foot. "My legs are proof of that…" He looked at me with a weird expression and I rolled my eyes. "What I meant is…that my legs are killing me from your so called workout this morning."

"Oh." He chuckled "I'm not feeling it though."

"Okay…that's it." I reached forward, taking hold of his broom and pulling it out of his hands.

"Alanis give me my broom." He reached over my body to grab the wooden object, but I pulled it back farther. "Come on." He raised his arms in the air angrily.

"Nope." I poked him in the chest roughly "As your second in command." He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I am releasing you of duty, insisting that you go to Hogsmeade and not think of Quidditch for the rest of the day."

"You can't do that." He crossed his arms. "Now give me my broom."

"Nope. You will not be getting this back until…" He reached for the broom again and again I backed away "UNTIL…" I sprawled my hand on his muscular chest to push him back. "I am fully convinced that you have had some fun that doesn't involve flying around."

"And if I refuse?" He raised his eyebrows and waited for an answer looking like a little pouty kid.

I chewed on my bottom lip "Then I guess you will have to find a new Chaser."

"You wouldn't quit." He stated irritatingly.

I puffed out hot air and realized he was right. I loved Quidditch too much to quit over something stupid. "Just get the broom out of your ass and have some fun Oliver." I practically shouted. "Who knows. Maybe you'll end up finding something you like."

He looked at me like he was about to yell but ultimately took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. "Fine." He uncrossed his arms and turned back to the crowd that was just about to start the long walk.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye and smiled. "And don't you dare let me catch you going into that Quidditch shop."

He sighed loudly and began walking by my side toward the group. "You are determined to make my life miserable, aren't you?"

I chuckled and gloated in my victory. "No more than you do to me."

"Fair statement." He finally gave in. "What are you going to do with my broom?"

I looked around then set the wooden object on the side of the school wall, just out of sight from anyone who would want to take it. Although they wouldn't get far, everyone knew Oliver's prized broom. "It will stay here."

He stayed quiet for most of the walk and listened to the rest of us banter about Hogsmeade and all the things we wanted to look at. Fawn was going on and on about all the candy she was going to buy, Tess couldn't wait to get a nice warm cup of butterbeer, and Abby…well she had all the money in the world and was going to spend it all on a new wardrobe.

"Ali you really should get a new jacket." Tess poked at my side where a sewn up tear was visible. "That one has been re-sewn a dozen times."

"You know my mom can't afford a new one." I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

Abby chuckled "Then let me buy you one. My dad can afford it and I'm sure he wouldn't care."

"I doubt he would even notice the charge on his credit card." Fawn added.

"No." I immediately shook my head and ignored the rest of her comments on the matter.

After the long twenty minute walk we began separating into groups and going into our favorite stores and restaurants. Oliver didn't know what to do. He had no friends other than Percy and even he was walking around with other people. I felt kind of bad for bringing him along and then leaving him alone, so I decided to break away from my friends and drag him around for the rest of the day. "Where do you want to go?" I questioned cheerfully.

"Ummm…" he looked in the direction of the sports store and I shook my head, silently telling him no. "Fine…" He breathed out loudly.

"How about Zonko's?"

He scrunched his nose at that idea "I see enough of their products with Fred and George around."

"Okay no Zonko's…" I looked around the long alley in search of a good shop that he would like "Honeydukes?"

"I guess so." He shrugged. This was going to be harder than I thought.

For the next two hours I dragged him around the small town, into Honeydukes for a bag of sweets. Turns out he has a major sweet tooth. Then hogshead inn for a quick butterbeer, and even got him to go into Zonko's for a bit. Finally the time was up, and I was out of ideas. It had been fun, but I wasn't sure he was enjoying himself. Lastly, I mentioned the Shrieking shack and he got excited. We began walking down the path when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Good I found you." Percy walked up beside me "I really need your help with …" He took one look at Oliver and grinned "That thing…"

Oliver looked to me with a raised eyebrow. "Thing?"

"Still haven't done it?" I asked with a smirk.

"No." a slight blush crept on his cheeks that made me feel really sorry for the kid.

"I'm confused…" Oliver looked to Percy than back to me. "What thing?"

"Wait." Percy turned to Oliver. "You said you weren't going to come to Hogsmeade. What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to but then…" Oliver began to explain but Percy cut him off.

"Are you two…" Then he looked over to me and widened his eyes. "…On a date?"

"No, no date." I shook my head and gasped at the thought. Oddly the thought of going on a date with Oliver didn't make me want to vomit.

"No, she just dragged me along. Threatened to quit the Quidditch team if I didn't…" Oliver looked over to me and smiled "What was it?" He tapped on his chin and grinned.

"Get the broom out of your ass and have some fun." I repeated myself from earlier with the same satisfying smile. "I'm still not convinced that the broom has been removed." Oliver rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Good." Percy replied quickly "Now help me!" He desperately pleaded reaching out for my hand like a penniless beggar.

"What exactly is your problem?" Oliver was noticeably confused. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he was biting on his bottom lip.

"I asked Alanis for help in the dating department." Percy clarified. "The only problem is…I can't seem to get alone time with her."

"Who says you have to ask when you are alone?" Oliver replied.

Percy points to me "She does."

"That was just a suggestion. You don't have to follow my expert advice."

"Expert?" Oliver raised his eyebrows and smirked

"Yes. I've been asked out so many times." I wasn't going to mention the fact that it was Flint who's been the one asking.

"I've never seen you on a date." Oliver stated rather abruptly.

"You aren't the most observant guy." I declared. "Now Percy." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder "You have Prefect rounds tonight. Correct?" He nodded quickly "Just ask her tonight."

"I tried that last time, but I chickened out." He was getting more and more desperate by the second.

"Ohhhh." Oliver chuckled "This is about Penny."

"Yes genius. Keep up." I sarcastically replied then turned back to Percy. "Did you take her to the Astronomy tower?"

We continued walking toward the Shrieking shack while he explained all bout his attempt to ask out the poor girl. Apparently, they caught Brady making out with some sixth year and the mood was ruined. Just the thought made me sick. "So now I'm confused and out of ideas."

"Luckily for you…" Oliver tapped him on the shoulder and pointed toward the fence. "She's right over there."

"I can't go ask her now." Percy paled, and he began squeezing his fists. Honestly, he looked like he was going to be sick.

Penny and her friends looked over to us and she waved at him with a cute smile. "See she wants you to go over there." I pushed him toward her. "Go ask her out."

"You can do it." Oliver tried to pump him up but instead Percy glared at him. "Or not…"

"Okay…I'll do it." He took a deep breath, straightened his glasses and then to my surprise Percy stood up tall and marched over to Penny with confidence. A moment later she was smiling and nodding her head. Obviously, she was saying yes to his question.

Oliver looked over to me with a smile "Good for him. He deserves someone just as odd as he is."

"Yes." I chuckled "And they are perfectly odd together." I sighed. "If only I could find my weird person."

"There's someone weird out there for everyone. And that weird person will come along for you one day." Oliver's smile was contagious.

"Dating advise from Oliver wood." I shook my head and smiled back at him "What sort of parallel universe am I in?"

"Hey. I date." He stated rather quickly. "I just don't keep a girlfriend because..."

"Because of your one true love that takes up all your time and love... Quidditch." I laughed "No girl in there right mind would stay with you because she would have to settle with taking second place to a sport."

"Ouch." He placed his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt. "You are really mean sometimes."

"Meh." I shrugged.

We stood there for a few minutes to admire the abandoned house with its windows and doors all boarded up while we waited for Percy, then joined the rest of the group for the walk back to Hogwarts. Everyone was buzzing and talking at once, I couldn't get a word in edgewise. Although I did overhear Oliver and Percy talking about his and penny's first date, and Oliver telling Percy that he had more fun today than he had in a long time. I smiled happily and continued to listed to my group of friends.

We followed the usual line back up the long hallways to the Gryffindor common room. When we finally made it to the portrait, we found that it was jammed with students. "Let me through, please." Percy's voice, and he went bustling through the crowd "What's the hold up? Have you all forgotten the passwords?" Silence fell over the crowd and Percy looked back to me and Oliver. "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

A minute later Professor Dumbledore was there and squeezing though the crowd of gasping students. The fat lady had vanished from her portrait and it had been slashed viciously. In just a moment Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape came rushing up the stairs and pushed us students out of the way. "We need to find her." Dumbledore said. "Search every painting in the castle…"

Peeves the Poltergeist bobbed over our heads looking just as delighted as ever. "She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the forth floor, sir." He said happily.

"Did she say who did it?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh yes, Professorhead." Replied Peeves with a suspicious smile. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."


	6. Fraternizing with the Enemy

"I think he's an Animagus." Tess looked around the bedroom with a smirk. She held her bathroom bag under her arm and was brushing the knots out of her long black curls. "It's a well known fact that Animagus can get passed Dementors."

"Just because you got past the Dementor in your Animagus form doesn't mean that all Animagus's can." Abby rolled her eyes sarcastically. "The Dementor probably recognized that you were a scared little girl and let you pass."

Tess huffed as she stood from the end of my bed to head into the bathroom where Fawn had just returned from. "Still, I got past." She mumbled as she closed the door.

Fawn yawned as she put her pajamas back into her dresser. "What's her problem today?"

"She's convinced that Black is an Animagus just because she was able to get past the Dementors." Abby laid flat on her stomach and flipped through a magazine. "Ridiculous."

"Well, we did get past." Fawn replied with a smirk to match Tess's. "She was carrying me…I've gotta say. It was one of the scariest moments I've ever been though."

"Flying past a Dementor?" Abby griped "Obviously you need to get out more."

"Besides…" I stood from the desk beside the window, placing my hairbrush back onto my night table. "I highly doubt that Sirius Black would have a barn owl or cute wittle bunny Animagus." I teased Fawn with a little pout.

"Jerk. I'll have you know that I can still kick some ass as a bunny." She chuckled then sat beside Abby on her bed.

"Oh please, both of us would rip you to shreds if we were in our forms." Abby laughed quietly "Besides…" She sat up from the bed and pounced on Fawns lap "Foxes live for killing rabbits."

"Get off me you big bully." Fawn pushed at Abby but had no luck in moving her.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Tess stood in the bathroom door in her school uniform and her arms crossed over her chest.

"A lot of good an owl would do against a fox." Abby chuckled and began tickling Fawn.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Tess looked to me quizzically.

"Just let them be." I snickered "Besides, we all know that I would win the Animagus fight."

Abby, Fawn and Tess stopped to look at me. "Just because you got a really cool Animagus doesn't mean you get to be a jerk about it." Abby sat up on Fawns lap.

Tess looked at me and uncrossed her arms "Wolves aren't even that cool."

"Still…" I smirked "My beautiful wolf would kill you all."

"We would put up a good fight." Fawn pushed Abby off and she landed on the floor with a great big thud.

Abby glared at Fawn as she stood and brushed the dirt off her behind. "Yeah, I could give you a nasty bite."

"And I highly doubt you would be able to catch me flying around." Tess added with a smirk.

"Just keep telling yourselves that." I dramatically threw my blonde hair over my shoulder then slipped on my shoes. "Come now my prey…" I opened the door and waited for them to exit. I pretended to nip at Fawn as she passed then chuckled when she flinched.

"You really are a jerk today." Fawn stated timidly.

Just after my dad died last year, the girls wanted to do something to help me feel better. So they came up with the plan to make us all Animagus, so we could run or fly through the forest together. The whole process was long and annoying. Especially the part where we had to keep a mandrake leaf in our mouths for an entire month. We had the help of professor McGonigal with the process and registering with the ministry. Out of all her students, we were the only ones to go through the transformation.

Each of us had our distinguishing marks, Fawn had a tiny heart shaped birthmark on her palm that shows up as a white mark on the pad of her cute rabbit foot. Although Abby was already a Metamorphmagus, she decided to go through the long process anyway. Her red fox has one ear with a moon shape, she always wore the moon earrings that her mother gave her. Tess's owl had a long white stripe across her belly where she had a surgery scar from when she was little. Then there was me, my wolf was silvery and white just like the color of my hair. Also I had a black mark on my chest, just like the two moles between my breasts.

We exited the porthole that was normally covered by the Fat ladies portrait but now held Sir Cadogan and his grey pony. He was the only portrait to volunteer to be the porthole into Gryffindor tower, the rest of the portraits were too frightened. He spent half of his time challenging people to duels, although it was entertaining at first, it quickly became rather annoying. The rest of his time was spent making up ridiculous passwords, which he changed constantly.

I made my way quickly down to the Quidditch field and was surprised to see Madam Hooch speaking with Oliver about something. She had spiky grey hair which was cut short and piercing, yellow, hawk-like eyes that I could see from fifty feet away. By the way Oliver was scrunching his forehead and moving his hands, the conversation wasn't going his way. She picked up her broom and waved him off like he was nothing more than an annoying little kid.

"Good morning team." Madam Hooch addressed us all as she hovered above the ground. "I know you are all concerned with the threat of Sirius Black getting into the castle, but I assure you. You are safe with me here." She looked directly at the nervous looking Harry. "I will try my best not to get in your way."

"Yeah sure." Oliver grumbled from behind me quietly.

"Also I've been told to inform you of the change in the game schedule." She looked down to a paper in her hand then back up to us. "Instead of your first match being against Slytherin, you will now be playing Hufflepuff."

"What? Why?" I asked loudly.

"Flint's excuse is that their seekers arm is still injured." Wood said, grinding his teeth furiously. "But they obviously don't want to play in the storm we are supposed to be getting this week. They don't want to ruin their chances…"

"There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm." Replied Harry furiously. "He's faking it. All the Malfoy's are the same..." Harry suddenly looked up at me and grinned.

"I know that, but we can't prove it." Wood commented bitterly.

"That's not your only problem." Madam Hooch said, catching our attention. "You've all been practicing, assuming you'd be playing against Slytherin. Hufflepuff has a different style."

"And a new captain, Cedric Diggory." Wood added.

Angelina and Alicia suddenly giggled.

"What?" Said Wood, frowning at their girlish behavior.

"He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" Said Angelina.

"Strong and silent," Said Alicia, and they started to giggle again.

"Hufflepuff is a pushover." Fred said impatiently. "Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes last time we played them, remember?"

"Those were completely different conditions!" Oliver shouted. "Diggory has changed quite a bit and put a very strong team together. He's also an excellent Seeker!" He shook his head and his eyes bulged out slightly. "We mustn't relax! We must win!" The look on his face made it look like he was either going to blow a gasket or vomit. Which one…I wasn't sure.

"Oliver, calm down!" I replied, slightly alarmed by his sudden push to be better. I turned to touch him on the shoulder. "We are taking this very seriously." He looked at me and visibly began to calm down.

"Seriously." The twins said together.

After practice had ended and we had finished showering, I went back to the castle to eat lunch then work on my homework. Wednesday was my easy day with nothing but Quidditch, Divination and History of Magic. Luckily, I had nothing to do for the following two hours except sit around and relax. Once lunch was over, I excused myself into the Library where I knew Alex would be studying on his free period. This was one of the few times I was able to check in on him and catch up on the week. Today was different though. When I arrived at the Library, he was sitting with a pretty brunette girl from Hufflepuff, they were joking and laughing about something.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched them. He hadn't looked this happy in a long time. "They look cute together." A boys voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Cedric sitting on the bench beside the window and looking at me. "Your brother, right?"

I nodded and walked over to him with a smile "Yeah Alex."

"That my sister Elena." He pointed to the girl that was speaking with Alex. "She's got a thing for him."

"He seems to like her as well." I joined him at the table, setting my bag and water bottle beside me on the bench.

"So I hear we are supposed to be playing you instead of Slytherin." He said casually. "Such a shame that Malfoy's arm is still hurt." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Such a shame." I sarcastically replied. "They just want to get under our skin. Flint is good at that."

"Doesn't give you guys much time to practice though. Good for me I guess." He jokes.

"Bad for me." I replied sarcastically "Wood is going to go completely crazy with practicing this week just to make up for lost time. Seems that he is nervous to play against you."

"Crazy that one is." Cedric smiles and I get that giddy feeling in my chest. Now I see what Angelina and Alicia were giggling about. Because of his handsomeness, Cedric caught attention from numerous girls at Hogwarts. His dark hair and handsome eyes made it even hard for me to ignore. "I heard he is pushing you guys on speed. That true?"

"He does go a little overboard, but he means well." I paused for a second to glance back over to Alex. He was smiling and writing something down for Elena. "Most of the time."

"That's not what I hear." He scribbles something on his notepad.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just stating what I heard through the rumor mill." He shrugs calmly "From what I hear, he doesn't care about anything but winning."

"Sometimes." I agreed "He can be brutal on the field. Something you should watch out for in our game."

"Noted." He smiled, then wrote something in his notebook again "I can be pretty cunning myself."

"Of that I have no doubt." I looked at the handsome boy and grinned. "You are being pretty sly right now."

"Can't fool you." He chuckles. "What gave me away?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be writing down everything I've been saying." I leaned over the table and pointed to the paper he was scribbling on. "You know. I might actually like you if you weren't just trying to get secrets out of me."

"And I might actually like you." He replied with a huge smirk and a slight blush on his cheeks.

I rolled my eyes and turned away, so he wouldn't see the blush I had on my cheeks as well. "Good luck on the game. You'll be needing it." With a wink I stood up and walked out of the Library without turning back to look at him.

The second I made it out of the library I was stopped by Oliver. He grabbed my wrist and pinned me up against the wall. One of his hands above my head and the other gripping my wrist tightly. I wiggled slightly but stopped once he began to speak "What do you think you are doing?"

"If you wanted alone time, we could have gone up to Gryffindor tower." I smirked "I know for certain that you can get past the anti-boy wards in my dorm room."

"Why are you fraternizing with the enemy?" he stared at me angrily, completely ignoring my sarcastic comments.

"Enemy?" I snickered "Its Cedric." I stated boldly

"Yes and he is the captain of the opposing team." Oliver took his hand off my wrist and placed it on his forehead. "He cannot be trusted until after this game is over with."

"Can't be trusted?" I shook my head and pushed him back, so I could snake under his arm.

He stepped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks "Alanis. You can't be seen hanging out with the enemy."

"Jealous much?" I teased and walked past him again.

"I'm not jealous." He loudly growled. "I'm concerned that you are going to reveal our plays and he will use them to his advantage."

"Reveal our plays?" I angrily threw my hands up in the air "Do you trust me that little?" I stopped to stare at him, but he was completely unreadable.

"I trust you." He stated quietly "I just don't trust him."

"First of all Oliver. Cedric is one of the most trustworthy guys I've ever met. And I talked to him once. Once, about our siblings." Sure it was more than that, but Oliver didn't need to know that. "What? Am I not allowed to talk to anyone on the opposing teams? What about my brother? He's a chaser for the Ravenclaw team. You want me to avoid him for the rest of the year?"

"No. I didn't say that." He stuttered slightly "I just meant…"

"You just want to control my life with Quidditch." I stated angrily.

"I'm not trying to control you." He huffed then blew out loudly. "I just want you to be careful what you say to people."

"I don't see you giving the rest of the team this lecture. Am I the only one you don't trust with your 'special' plays?" I shouted loud enough to make my voice echo through the long empty hallway. "He was right…" I stated daringly then began to walk again.

"About what?" Oliver raced up to my side, crossly glancing at me.

I chuckled "He said you were crazy. I would have to agree right now."

"I'm not crazy." He seemed a little upset by that statement. Obviously, it wasn't his first time being called crazy over Quidditch.

"Having a little spat?" Flint said as he and Brady appeared from around the corner with their arms crossed and identical smirks.

"I don't like it when mommy and daddy fight." Brady frowned

"Alanis, just wait." Oliver shouted with his arm reached out for me.

I forcefully pushed past Brady and Flint then spun around with my finger pointing at the three of them "Shove off…All THREE of you." I took one last look at the very shocked Oliver.

"What did you do to her?" Flint looked at me and swallowed.

"He royally pissed me off." I replied then took off running up the stairs to the common room. "Casia Agri." I shouted the password at the portrait.

Sir Cadogan held out his sword while his pony danced around behind him. "Care for a sword fight?"

"Just open the stupid porthole." I glared at the painting and a second later it unlatched from the wall and opened wide. I angrily ran up to my dorm, packed my bag with my divination homework and headed back down the staircase and up the north tower. I was one of the last students to arrive for the lesson, so when I walked in everyone looked at me. Including Oliver, Flint and Brady, although the three of them looked frightened.

"Someone isn't having a good day." Abby stated loudly as I sat between her and Tess.

"The big bad wolf looks angry." Tess teased.

I rolled my eyes, then reached into my bag pulling out my divination textbook and quill. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What did Oliver do this time?" Fawn looked over the table at me then over to Oliver who was still looking at me with a half terrified, half apologetic expression. "Or should I say…"

"What did you do to him?" Tess finished Fawns sentence.

"Nothing… I did absolutely nothing to him." I replied as I glared back at my captain across the room. "Although I would love to hex his balls off right now."

"I'll do it." Abby happily raised her hand and smiled. I couldn't help but laugh at my good friend. Not everyone would be so kind to offer to mutilate someone simply because they pissed you off. Just that simple, weird gesture made me happier. I loved my odd group of friends.


	7. A Piece if my Mind

We all sat on the benches in the locker room, awaiting Wood's pre-game pep talk, but it didn't come. He shook his head and paced some more, then stopped and gulped when a loud thunderous boom echoed through the room. We were all really nervous, especially Harry. He looked as if he was going to throw up. With a final look around the room Oliver beckoned us to follow him onto the field. The wind was so strong I found it hard to walk and hold onto my broom at the same time, I just knew someone was going to end up hurt today.

I couldn't hear what was going on when Oliver and Cedric went to the middle of the field, but I did notice Madam Hooch mouth the words "Mount your brooms." A moment later we were all floating above the ground and trying our hardest not to be swept away with the wind. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, but it sounded so much like the thunder that she had to do it again. Now we were off flying through the air.

I watched as Alicia took the Quaffle and shot off towards the Hufflepuff goal. A moment later three players were following close behind her. If she was looking for someone to throw the Quaffle at I didn't notice, I was too busy dodging Fred and George as they swung their bats at the Bludger that was flying directly at me. My heart was pounding in my chest, and my hair stuck to the back of my neck. Angela flew a few yards away and was struggling to pick up speed, every time she pushed forward her broom would go to the side.

After nearly thirty minutes into the game I was shivering, and my head pounded. Harry was having no luck finding the snitch, and we were only fifty points ahead. Angie and Alicia had the Quaffle but were having a hard time passing it between them. I took this opportunity to fly back toward Oliver, and beg him to call a time out. He nodded in agreement and called it. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and we all flew to the ground. The mud was so thick I was having a hard time walking to the massive umbrella that covered the dugout.

"Good call." Oliver stood by my side and rung out his soaking wet robe. "We needed a time out."

Harry took off his glasses and wiped them on his soaked robes. "What's the score?"

"We're up fifty points." Oliver replied, "But we'll be playing into the night if you don't get that snitch soon."

"I've got no chance with these on." Harry help up his glasses and waved them in the air. "I can't see a thing."

A moment later Hermione appeared with her cloak over her head. "I've got an idea. Harry, give me your glasses." She took the object from his hand and we all watched in amazement as she tapped them with her wand "Impervius!" She handed them back to harry with a smile "They'll repel water."

"Brilliant!" Oliver was beaming as he watched her disappear back into the crowd. "Okay lets go for it." He shouted, and we all went back into the rain.

My fingers felt numb as I climbed back onto my broom and began flying around the stadium. Within a few minutes the lightning began lighting up the whole field, making it easier to see but harder to pay attention. Alicia threw me the quaffle and I darted toward the Hufflepuff goal, I threw the ball but missed by nearly a foot. I cursed loudly, luckily no one else could hear.

Their keeper chucked the quaffle to one of their chasers and he flew past me in a rush. I spun my broom around quickly to chase after him, but my hand slipped from my broom handle. I tumbled sideways off the broom, catching it barely with my other hand. My arm slammed into one of the walls hard and I screamed out in pain. I dangled for a moment before finding the strength to pull myself up and swing my leg back over. I breathed out, just as Angie flew up to me.

"You okay?" She screamed.

"Fine." I shouted back and took off toward the Hufflepuff chaser that was now being trailed by Alicia.

Cedric flew by me hurriedly then darted upwards toward the small golden object that I could barely see. Harry was quick on his tail, then they both disappeared into the clouds.

"Stopped by an excellent move by Oliver Wood." Lee Jordan's voice was barely heard above the thunder.

I barely saw Oliver take the quaffle and chuck it at Alicia to my left. She took off flying in the opposite direction then threw the ball at me. I caught it, but almost dropped it when shooting pain went up my arm. I winced and tucked it under my arm as I few with the three Hufflepuff chasers surrounding me. They bumped at my sides and reached for the ball, but I managed to throw it over their heads to Angelina.

A few moments later I paused when I noticed a black figure falling quickly to the ground.

"Anderson, move." I could barely hear Oliver's voice over the rain, but I couldn't advert my eyes from the thing falling from the sky. Once I realized what it was, it was too late.

Harry's robes clung to his sides as he fell. There was a loud gasp heard throughout the entire field, followed by the booming sound of thunder as Harry's body slowed down then landed with a thud on the soft ground. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving.

Cedric came flying through the clouds just seconds later, holding his hands high in the air, with the snitch in between his fingers and a huge smile on his face.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle calling the end of the game. She waved Oliver and Cedric to the middle of the field after Harry had been taken away on a stretcher to have them shake hands and make the call that Hufflepuff had won. Once Cedric learned that Harry had fallen from his broom, he tried to make it right. He offered to have a rematch and I could tell by the look on Oliver's face that he considered the offer. Ultimately, Oliver said that Hufflepuff won fair and square.

"Hufflepuff wins the match." Lee screamed "Lets all get out of this rain."

Everyone of us from the Quidditch team stood around Harry's hospital bed waiting for him to awake from his fall. We were all still dripping and coated in mud, but we were there for him. Hermione sat by his side with his hand in hers and she brushed his hair out of his face. He looked dreadful, lying in the bed in his soaked quidditch gear. The nurse had given him some medicine to help with the healing of his sore muscles, but she assured us that nothing was broken. Other than his broom.

"He's lucky the ground was so soft." One of the twins said from behind me.

"I thought he was dead for sure." The other one added.

"He didn't even break his glasses." Alicia chuckled.

We could tell by the way he was stirring in his bed that he would be awakening soon. We all waited and waited, for nearly a half hour, before he opened his eyes.

"Harry." Said Fred "How're you feeling?"

Harry looked around at each of us then sat up abruptly "What happened?"

"You fell off." Said Fred "Must've been fifty feet?"

"We thought you died." Said Alicia who was still shivering from the rain and mud.

"What happened with the match? Are we going to do a replay?" Harry asked with wide eyes. No one said anything as we looked around at each other. "Did we lose?"

"Diggory got the snitch." Said George. "Just after you fell."

"He didn't realize what had happened." I added

"Yeah. But when he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch, but they won fair and square…" George continued.

"Even Wood admits it." Fred finished, and I looked at him shaking my head.

"Where is Wood?" Said Harry.

I narrowed my eyes and looked around, realizing myself that Oliver wasn't with us at his bedside. "Still in the showers." Fred said.

"We think he's trying to drown himself." George laughed. "He looked rather agitated."

"I hope he's not angry at me for not catching the snitch?" Harry looked at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. I could feel the anger inside my chest building up. How could Oliver not be here? How could Harry think that he would blame him?

"I'm sure he doesn't blame you." Hermione touched his hand again.

Harry put his face to his knees and gripped his hair. Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly. "You've never missed the snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it." Said George

"Dumbledore was really angry." Hermione said in a quaking voice. "I've never seen him like that before."

Harry looked up at all of us and I could tell that he was thinking of the dementors and what they had done to him. Everyone knows that they affect him the most. "What about my Nimbus?"

We looked around at each other quickly. "Er-" Ron mumbled

"What?" Said Harry with a scared expression.

"Your broom…When you fell, it got blown away." Hermione said hesitantly.

"It hit the Whomping Willow." I said sadly. "Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around."

Slowly Hermione turned a bag upside down on the bed and the remains of Harry's broom scattered around in little splinters all over the bed.

After nearly ten minutes of trying to convince Harry that Oliver didn't blame him for losing the game, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell us to leave him to rest.

"We'll come see you later." Fred and George told him.

We all trooped out, trailing mud behind us. Everyone else went up the stairs but I decided to head back down to the Quidditch pitch to give Oliver a piece of my mind. The twins offered to come with me, but I told them that Oliver wouldn't take them seriously. They wished me good luck and told me not to kill Oliver. We needed him if we were going to make a comeback and win the cup. I ran through the pouring, freezing rain, back down to the Quidditch pitch and over to the Gryffindor locker room.

There was only one sound and it was coming from the boys side of the locker room. I practically ran through the room and toward the back where the showers were. I was so determined to give Oliver a piece of my mind, that I somewhat forgot where I was at. Once I made it around the final corner, I spotted him, he stood with his back to me wearing nothing, but a white towel wrapped around his hips. I stopped in my tracks and swallowed. The muscles in his back were so sculpted and defined, I couldn't help but smile and thank the heavens for him doing all the extra workouts.

I went to turn and leave the locker room, but I tripped on one of his keeper gloves and it made a loud scraping noise on the floor.

He hastily spun around, and his eyes were wide as he stared at me "Al…Alanis what the hell?" He grabbed the towel and held it tight to his body. The water dripped from his hair down his chest.

I breathed in sharply and bit my lip. "I'm sorry…"

"Get out…" he shouted at me. "This is the boys locker room…you are most definitely not a boy."

I took one last look at him and all of a sudden, I remembered what I was doing in the boys locker room. "I know that you idiot."

"Excuse me?" He raised his eyebrows and glared at me. "Get out." He gritted his teeth and pointed to the door.

"No. I'm here to give you a piece of my mind…"

He angrily stepped toward me. "I said…Get out."

"And I said NO."

He pointed his finger at me and his face reddened like it did when he was yelling at me about talking with Cedric. "I am your captain…"

"Then start fucking acting like it…You are in here pouting like a little baby. No captain should be acting like that." He stepped toward me again and I slapped his finger away. A slight twinge of pain went up my arm, but I took a deep breath and the pain went away. "Do you know that Harry is sitting in that hospital bed thinking that you blame him?"

"What?" His eyebrows narrowed, and he cocked his head to the side.

"I get that you love Quidditch, but it doesn't give you the right to act like a complete douche and make people feel like shit." He opened his mouth to say something, but I held my hand up in his face and spoke through gritted teeth. "Don't speak until I'm done…got it?" He gulped loudly and nodded.

"Harry thinks you are mad at him for falling off his broom… He thinks that you are in here because you don't want to look at him. You are the captain of this team, which means that we are supposed to look up to you for what to do in these situations. Yes, we lost the game. Yes, we are all mad about that…" I took a deep breath and breathed out loudly "But you don't see the rest of us … drowning our sorrows. No, the rest of us went to the hospital to cheer up Harry…"

"Alanis I…"

"I said shut up." I angrily snapped at him and he backed away with a scared expression. "We had to give him the news that his broom has been smashed beyond repair, and that he didn't catch the snitch … for the very first time. That's something you should have done…" He stared at me in amazement. "You need to stop being selfish and start thinking of other people. We're not just pawns in your stupid game to win the cup, and get the job you want. We are people…with very real feelings…and right now those feelings are hurt."

"I know…" Oliver looked to the floor with a saddened expression. "Don't yell at me…" he looked back up at me and sighed. "I'll go up there later okay?"

"No not okay." I shook my head "I'm going outside and If you aren't out there in five minutes to go see Harry with me…I will come back in here and yell at you again." Suddenly I knew exactly how my mother felt when she used to yell and me and Alex for fighting. The feeling was amazing, like I was higher than life. I felt like every bit of anger I had built up in my chest had just come out. "Understand?"

"Fine…" he shook his head and turned back to his locker pulling out his clothes and setting them on the bench. I stared at his back for a moment with a smile on my face. "You have to leave in order for me to get dressed…"

When I stepped out the locker room door, I breathed out a long sigh of relief. The rain had dwindled to a slight drizzle and the wind had disappeared completely. If only the game was like this, it would have gone a completely different way. About three minutes later the locker room door swung open and out walked a very frazzled looking Oliver. He wore a pair of khakis and a blue Puddlemere t-shirt that clung to his still wet torso.

"Happy?" He ran his hands through his soaking wet hair to flatten it down a bit.

I straightened my back and smiled at him "Very." I sarcastically replied.

After a few minutes of slowly walking by his side he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I know I can be selfish and stupid when it comes to Quidditch…I didn't realize I was making people feel that way…least of all Harry…and you." I gave him a small half smile and it looked like he relaxed a bit. "How's your arm?"

"What? Oh I'm fine."

"I thought you were going to fall into the stands when you hit that wall." He shook his head and blinked the rain out of his eyes. "The brooms get kind of slippery during a storm. Huh?"

"I didn't think you saw that."

"Hard not to. Your blonde hair was one of the only things I could see during the storm. Every time you flew by it looked like a flash of silver." He looked over to me again and chuckled "Although its covered in mud right now."

I reached up to touch my hair but again a twinge of pain went shooting up my side. I gasped, and I lowered my arm quickly.

"I bet you broke something."

"Nah. Just a bad bruise." I replied knowing he was right. I couldn't tell if my ribs were broken or if the heavy, wet robes were squeezing me. Either way, it was hard to breathe and move.

"You are a terrible liar…" He smirked.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't be. I needed it." he chuckled quietly "Somehow you are always the one to make me realize how stupid I'd been."

"That's what I'm here for." I shrugged and laughed along with him.

We visited Harry in the hospital for a few minutes, and Oliver apologized to him for making him feel bad. When we left Harry was in a much better mood than when we came in. We finally made it back to the Gryffindor common room, and the rest of the team was waiting for us on the couches. Oliver sat down with them and I excused myself to the bathrooms to take a shower.

"She rip you a good one?" Fred teased as I headed up the stairs. I couldn't help but smile and be proud of myself.

Once I reached the shower, I looked in the mirror, my whole right side was black and blue, along with my elbow and upper part of my arm. Oliver was right. I probably broke something.

I climbed in the shower and allowed the hot water to trickle down my back as I leaned against the wall with my eyes closed. The image of shirtless Oliver Wood popped into my head and I smiled. That picture would forever be engraved in my mind, and it wasn't a bad image.


	8. Anniversary Gift

I had a hard time sleeping the night before, I tossed and turned in my bunk. My side was still aching from the fall on my broom and couldn't keep lying in bed any longer. So, I decided to try and relax by the fireplace in the common room. I quietly tip toed down the staircase from the girls dorms and over to the red rocking chair beside the fire. I tossed my throw blanket over my lap and curled my legs up into my chest. I tried writing in my diary but every time my pen touched the paper my hands shook. I just couldn't get the words to flow from my brain to the old leather notebook.

I sighed and thought back to the time I received this journal. My dad had given it to me after I had yet another fight with mom. Fights with her were very common in my house, she just didn't understand me like he did. He told me to write down every feeling I had, every thought that popped into my head, and let out the anger. Normally that would help, but today was different.

Dad was a writer, he wrote muggle books. He even took me on a few book tours during the last summer we spent together. My favorite of his books was published just months before he passed away. It was called 'My Magical Life'. He wrote about a man finding the love of his life and adopting her two year old daughter, only to learn that they are both witches. The story follows their lives together and him navigating through the troubles of raising a magical child when he had no magic at all.

I closed the journal and placed my hand on the cover, feeling the raised flower design under my fingertips. Today was bound to be a rough one.

I sat for nearly twenty minutes listening to the firewood crackling with my eyes closed, before I heard a person walking around the other side of the Common room. I cracked open my eyes only to see a long black robe moving along the back of the sofa. For a moment my mind panicked thinking it was Sirius Black coming after Harry, but then the person bumped into one of the side tables knocking a flowerpot onto the floor.

"Oh Bollocks." I recognized the voice and immediately turned to look. Professor McGonagall was on her knees searching the floor frantically, she didn't even notice me beside the fire.

"Need help?" I stood from my seat and she jumped, grabbing hold of her chest.

"Ms. Anderson…" She breathed out my name quietly. "You startled me."

"Sorry." I chuckled. "What are you looking for?" I moved over to her, walking quietly.

"I seem to have dropped my wand when I knocked this plant over." She bit the side of her lip and looked around the dark floor for her black wand.

"Lumos." I whispered, and a bright light emitted from the tip of my wand. I moved it along the floor until I spotted the long black object beside one of the table legs beside the older witch.

She smiled and grabbed hold of her wand. She stood and brushed the dirt from the plant off of her robe. "Reparo." She waved her wand in a circular motion and the flowerpot began putting itself back together and moving back to it's spot on the table. McGonagall looked at me over the top of her round glasses with a smirk. "Now my dear…What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep." I glanced toward my blanket and book beside the fireplace. "You?"

"I'm always up at this hour to prepare for classes." She smiled confidently "Although I'm not normally this clumsy." She glared back down to the flowerpot, moving away carefully.

"Must be difficult being a Professor. I can't imagine having to be up this early every day." I yawned as I strolled back to the comfort of my chair and blanket.

"It's not so bad. In fact I think you would make a great professor one day." She moved unhurriedly, taking a seat on the sofa beside me. "Don't think I haven't noticed you helping young Alex with his lessons, and some of the other students as well."

"Helping my brother with lessons is one thing," I laughed quietly "Teaching them…that's completely different."

"Don't underestimate yourself." She said then looked down to my diary. "Would you like to talk about it?" I narrowed my eyes and looked at her curiously. "The reason you aren't able to sleep?"

"Oh. Um…." I gave a half smile and shook my head. "It's nothing. Really."

"If you say so." She stood from the sofa and straightened her robe. "My door is always open for you Ms. Anderson. For anything you need."

"Thank you, Professor."

"See you in class Ms. Anderson." I nodded then she excused herself to her classroom to prepare for her first lesson of the day, which I was to attend after breakfast.

I spent nearly an hour in the showers before deciding it was time to get my school uniform on and head down to breakfast. The other three were still happily snoring in their bunks and wouldn't be awake for at least another half hour. Fawn mumbled something incoherent before rolling over and throwing her pillow over her head. I quietly snuck out of my room for the second time today and headed down the long corridor to the Great Hall.

Professor Snape popped out of the Defense against the Darks arts classroom, almost walking into me. "Watch where you are going, Ms. Anderson." He snobbishly straightened his robes and walked off toward the dungeons.

"You were the one in my way…Professor Snob." I stuck my tongue out in his direction.

"That's not very polite." Professor Lupin stood in the DADA doorway with his arms crossed and a rather large smirk on his face.

I turned back around with shock etched on my face. "Sorry Professor…I didn't realize you were there." I quietly apologized

He shrugged "You are lucky I'm not in the mood to give out detention today."

"I'm not much in the mood to get detention today." I retorted with a grin.

He looked to the floor and chuckled

"Something wrong professor?"

"You are so much like your mother." He looked back up shaking his head. "I remember her saying something along those lines when I was in school with her."

"Yes, she wrote about you in her latest letter…" He inquisitively raised an eyebrow "All good things." I assured him. "What was it she called you?" I narrowed my eyes and thought hard about the letter.

"Probably a pompous…Never mind." He cleared his throat.

I chuckled "Trustworthy and Knowledgeable, actually."

"Those are not the same words she would have called me back in the day." His smile was contagious, and I instantly felt like I was talking to my dad. In some ways Professor Lupin was a lot like him. They were both funny, laid back, and both had the same crooked smile when they were joking. I looked at him for a moment before feeling the sadness creep into my head again. "Did I say something wrong?" He enquired calmly.

"No." I swallowed hard and put a fake smile on my face. "I'm just a bit tired."

"As am I. I've always found it hard to sleep in this drafty old castle." He tilted his head to the side "Especially, when one has something on their mind."

I simply smirked "I should be heading down for breakfast. Thanks for not giving me detention Professor."

"Just don't let me catch you calling any other Professors names…Alright?" I merely nodded, not making any promises, and continued my long trek to the Great Hall.

So far there were only seven other students in the Great Hall for breakfast. Brady, Flint and Draco were talking quietly amongst themselves in the middle of the Slytherin table. Two Hufflepuff students ate their breakfast loudly, one Ravenclaw girl was reading a Herbology textbook and then there was Oliver. He sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table, writing in his playbook with his broom sitting on the bench beside him.

"What new plays are you concocting now?" I sat across from him looking down to the random scribbles in his notebook. To me they made no sense, but to him they were the plays that would win the Quidditch cup.

"Huh?" He looked up to me quickly then continued scribbling. "Just writing down my times from this morning's workout."

"You worked out already?"

He chuckled quietly "Yes. Went for a two mile run around the Black lake." He replied, closing his book and looking up to me at full attention now. "You should try it sometime. It really helps clear my mind."

I took a deep breath and let it out loudly. "I could really use it today."

"Rough morning?" He questioned curiously.

I yawned "Yeah. I didn't sleep well." For the third time today I found myself explaining why I had gotten up so early. Why everyone was so concerned with my sleeping habits, I had no clue.

"I saw you talking to McGonagall in the common room this morning." He slipped his notebook into his bag and continued "I didn't want to interrupt so I waited until you went back up to the dorms to leave for my run."

"We weren't talking about anything important. I was just helping her find her wand. She dropped it when she knocked over that plant beside the sofa."

"Someone needs to move that thing. I swear it gets broken at least once a week." He chuckled.

Just then, two owls came flying into the Great hall, dropping a letter to the Ravenclaw girl and a large brown package in front of me. The package had no address or name telling me who sent it. Oliver stared at me as I tore open the brown packaging and pulled out a long, expensive looking winter jacket. It was a beautiful shade of burgundy, had a fur hood and was lined with the softest feeling fleece imaginable.

Oliver smiled and watched me try the jacket on. "Your mom finally buy you a new coat?" It fit perfectly and was the most comfortable piece of clothing I had ever owned. I loved it.

"Not sure. It didn't have a…" Just then the Owl dropped a small envelope in my lap. I opened the letter and read it silently.

Dear Alanis,

It's come to my attention that you require a new jacket. I hope this one is to your liking. Have a good day.

Always Watching, RV

I put my fist up to my mouth and shook my head angrily. "You okay? What did the letter say?" Oliver obviously saw the furious expression on my face.

I shook the jacket off my shoulders, stuffed it back into the brown packaging along with the note and stood from the table. Without saying a word to Oliver I darted over to the Slytherin table.

"You're looking lovely today." Flint smirked

"Shut the hell up Flint." I glared at him and he backed away like a scared puppy. "Tell your dad to stay the fuck out of my life, and to keep his gifts to himself," I slammed the package in front of Brady.

"Oh come on." He angrily puffed "He sends you a gift and you get mad? You'll never be happy with anything he does…Will you?"

"In the past year, he's done nothing but interfere with my life, and make me miserable." I reached down and picked up the jacket. "This is not a gift, this is a reminder that he is always watching me, that I will never be rid of him…or you." I clenched my jaw and once again slammed the jacked onto the table.

Brady stood from the table and just then I realized just how much bigger he was than me. "I would gladly be rid of you in a heartbeat." The way he said that made me feel like he was threatening me. "But I'm stuck with you." he poked me in the shoulder and I grabbed hold of his finger. Bending it backward until he pulled his hand back. "Like it or not…My dad is your dad too."

"Oh please. He'll never be my dad, I had a dad." I shouted in his face "He's just the nasty sperm donor that decided to show up in my life after sixteen years of being happy without him. I don't need him…and I don't want you." I pushed at his shoulder and began walking away toward the exit.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Brady pulled the jacket out of the packaging and stared at it.

"I don't know…" I stopped in my tracks and glared at him. "Give it to that whore you like to call a girlfriend. If it will fit her fat ass."

"It's red, she won't wear it." Once again, he huffed.

I threw my hands up into the air "You're a wizard you idiot, change the color." I suggested furiously then stomped out of the Great Hall, through the corridors and out the back toward the Black lake. I didn't stop running until I reached the large boulder where I sat with Fawn, Abby and Tess to gossip about whatever was on our minds.

I sat on the boulder, bringing my knees up to my chest and balled uncontrollably. Everything was going wrong today, I wished I could just go back to bed and sleep until the day was over with.

"Alanis…" My head popped up. Oliver stood beside the rock looking at me with the saddest expression I'd ever seen on his face. "Are you okay?"

"No Oli." I sniffled back a tear. "I'm not okay."

He climbed on top of the boulder and pulled me into a hug. He sat silently beside me, allowing me to sob into his shoulder for nearly five minutes. Once I calmed down, I pulled back to look at him.

"So, Regan is your dad huh?" He quietly asked, taking my hand in his. "I'm sorry, forgive me…I meant…Sperm Donor."

I chuckled and sniffled "You're always hearing things you aren't supposed to."

"You're always blurting things out when I'm around." He retorted with a happy grin.

"So, why didn't you keep the jacket? It was a nice gift and you could use it." He stated pointing out the hole in the side of my old coat.

"I probably would have if he sent it on a different day…but today…" I looked down, just now realizing that he was still holding onto my hand.

"What's so different about today?" He questioned as he rubbed his thumb gently on the top of my hand.

I took a deep breath, glancing out over the beautiful lake. "Today is the one year anniversary of my dad's death."

His thumb stopped moving and I heard a quiet sigh "What an ass." He stated irritably.

"He couldn't even give me this day to mourn. He had to rub it in my face." I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry." I could tell by the way he kept opening his mouth and licking his lips, that he didn't know what to say.

"Regan has known about me, my entire life. And then he comes to find me, just after my dad dies. Why now? Why didn't he want to know me when I was little?" I was so confused and hurt. To be honest I didn't know what to think anymore, but it felt good to talk to someone about it.

"He's a coward. Just like Brady." Oliver has never liked Brady, in fact he liked him just about as much as he liked Flint. Not at all.

"You know, my dad was my best friend. I could go to him with anything and he would understand. He would listen, and give good advice." A soft sob escaped, and I felt Oliver's hand squeeze mine gently. "I could tell him about boys, or school." I looked over to him and smirked "Or how much you annoyed the hell out of me at Quidditch practice."

"Hey." Oliver chuckled.

"On multiple occasions he's talked me out of strangling you."

"Thank Merlin for him." He joked.

"I've felt so lonely without him this past year." I stated sadly "I've known my whole life that he wasn't my real dad. Maybe that's why we were so close. Because he chose to stay with me, he chose to give me his last name. He didn't have to. He could have treated me like a step-child, but he never did."

Oliver turned to me, taking my other hand. "He's always has been and always will be your dad. No one can replace him."

"Thank you, Oli." I nodded just as the school bell rang, letting us know that first hour was about to begin. We had been talking so long that we'd missed breakfast.

"Let's go." He helped me off the rock and we walked slowly back to the castle. Normally he was a stickler for the rules, and never wanted to be late to a class. Right now he didn't seem to care, right now he wanted to be here for me.

I spent the rest of the day ignoring the strange looks and comments about Regan being my dad. Obviously one of the Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw students blabbed about what they overheard in the Great Hall.

By the time I had a chance to see Alex, he too was getting bombarded with questions. I assured him that I was alright and even talked him into eating dinner with me in the Astronomy tower. We laughed, cried and talked for hours about our memories of dad. We even co-wrote a letter to mom letting her know that we were holding up and that we missed her...and Dad. I really missed Dad.


	9. The Question!

Oliver woke us up at the butt crack of dawn, ranting about the upcoming week and how we won't be able to practice while on Christmas break. He then proceeded to tell us that we were going to practice for two hours in the morning before heading off to Hogsmeade. I called him crazy and chucked my pillow at him while Tess and Abby shoved him out of the room. Not that it helped much, he just got Angelina and Alicia to come in and get me up anyway.

I yawned as I walked slowly down to the Quidditch pitch under the glow of the full moon, with my broom in one hand and water bottle in the other. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted movement in the forbidden forest that made me stop in my tracks. Two glowing yellow eyes stared at me through the darkness and my heart thumped loudly in my chest. "Its probably nothing." I told myself as I picked up the pace until I was almost running to the field. I took one last glance at the woods before heading into the field. No eyes were glowing, but there was still a black shadowy outline on the edge of the trees. This time it looked more like a man than a wolf. I'm not sure if that made me feel better or worse.

"Ah." Oliver smirked as he watched me walk to the bench and toss my gear to the ground. "So the sleepy princess decided to join us."

"Oh, shove it." I glared at him as I threw my long blonde hair up into a messy bun.

"Have any more pillows to throw at me?"

"No." I looked up at him with a grin, "but I just might conjure one if you get on my nerves."

Angelina and Alicia sat beside me on the bench and started to put on their gear. "Are you going to do this every Hogsmeade day?" Alicia questioned.

"Probably." He chuckled. "Alright, were going to start off with laps."

We all grumbled and shot him death glares as we began running our four laps around the entire field. Normally I would be up in the front beside Oliver, but I decided to take it easy today. Besides, I was still a little freaked out by the glowing eyes in the forest. My mind kept playing with me making me think it was some sort of wolf on the prowl, but I knew there had never been a wolf around here before. Even if there were, it wouldn't come this close to the castle.

I was nearly the last to finish the laps coming in just behind Alicia who was normally the last to finish.

"You okay?" Harry ran up beside me with a confused expression.

"What?" I stared at him for a moment before what he said made sense in my head. "Oh, yeah. Just a bit tired. You?"

"Scared of getting back on that thing." He glanced to the broom he had lying next to mine on the ground. "I don't think you can even call it a broom."

It had been nearly two weeks since our grim defeat to Hufflepuff and Harry was finally able to practice again. He wasn't hurt badly, but with his broom being broken there was no way he could do much more than laps. Professor McGonagall found an old broom that the school provided back when she was playing the sport, an ancient Shooting Star. The broom was very slow and jerky which didn't help him gain his confidence back after that terrible fall. He needed to get a new broom and quick.

Oliver made us do the most exhausting practice we had ever done, even forcing us to do weight training and speed laps. By time practice ended my legs and arms ached. We all flew to the ground and awaited Oliver's pre-Christmas break speech.

"I know you are all looking forward to Hogsmeade and Christmas break, but that doesn't mean you get to slack off and get fat off of cookies and pie." His eyes trailed over to the twins who snickered at him. "That means you two."

The twins both saluted him "Yes Captain." They said with straight faces before busting up laughing.

"I'll promise not to touch another piece of pie if…" Fred threw his arm over Angelina's shoulder and smiled "you promise not to eat any either."

"I'm not skipping out on pie." Angie sounded offended as she shoved his arm off her shoulder. "Its one of my favorite things."

"And besides. We all know you can't resist sweets." Alicia poked Fred in the stomach. Both of the twins were skinny, even as their appetites grew, they stayed skinny. Something I was jealous of. One smell of chocolate and I was gaining weight.

"Can I finish talking now?" Oliver raised an eyebrow at the twins.

They nodded and pretended to zip up their lips.

"Harry, try to find a new broom." Oliver grabbed the Shooting Star from Harry's hands and huffed. "There's no way you will be able to catch the snitch on this piece of junk."

"I'll try." Harry gave a saddened reply. "Merlin knows I don't want to get back on that thing."

Oliver took a look around at all of us and smiled. He was obviously happy with the team he had chosen. "Alright everyone. Have a good Christmas, make good choices. Also, good practice, now go shower, you all stink."

"You don't smell any better." I responded as I skipped merrily to the locker room between Angelina and Alicia. We showered quickly, and I didn't even bother to wash my hair.

"So, what are you guys doing for Christmas?" Angelia asked as she dried her hair with her wand and stuffed her dirty Quidditch gear into a small bag.

"My parents are taking me and my sister to our Grammy's for Christmas. She lives in Australia." Alicia smiled happily.

I pulled the hair tie out and shook my hair side to side until it was lying flat against my back. "What's Christmas without snow?"

"Right?" Angelina agreed. "Who ever heard of celebrating Christmas in shorts?"

"Me." Alicia laughed "and I can't wait. I'm going to be sitting on a beach in my swimsuit checking out hot guys, while you two are treading through thick snow and freezing to death."

I shook my head and laughed, as I dressed in my warm skinny jeans and red flannel.

"There will be no walking in snow for me." Angie chuckled "I plan on sitting on the sofa, in front of the fireplace and stuffing my face with Pop's famous cookies and baked goods. Nothing is better."

"What about you Ali?" Alicia asked as we exited the locker rooms, almost bumping into Oliver and Harry. "Going to your moms again?"

"Nah." I moved around the boys. "I'm going to stay here this Christmas."

"That's a first." Angie looked concerned.

"Don't you always go to your moms?" Alicia asked as we all began walking back toward the Castle to get ready for the Hogsmeade trip. As we walked something told me to look where I had seen the eyes in the woods. Just as I looked, Professor Lupin stepped out of the bushes. His suit looked as if it had been lying in the dirt all night, and his hair was sticking up. He looked even more disheveled that he ever had before. He raised his head and looked directly at me. I couldn't help but wonder why a Professor was sneaking around in the forbidden forest. Just behind him was a large black dog. My heart started pounding when I noticed its yellow eyes as it stared at me. Professor Lupin touched it on the head and the dog took off running back into the woods. The professor nodded, acknowledging me, then walked in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Now I had a few things to think about.

"Yeah, but she's busy this year." Sure she was busy, with Regan. Their relationship has been growing ever since the beginning of the school year. She wrote me a few days ago to let me know that we were going to be doing a joint Christmas at the Vossen Mansion this year. I politely declined, saying that I'd rather spend Christmas at Hogwarts this year. Alex tried to talk me into going with him, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't give up my favorite holiday to the Vossens, even if they are technically my family. "Alex is going home, but I wanted to stay behind. It wouldn't be any fun there anyways."

"Isn't Christmas your favorite holiday?" Alicia stared at me as she bit her bottom lip, something she always did when she was confused.

I shrugged "Used to be."

Behind us I could hear Oliver and Harry talking about why they weren't going to Hogsmeade. Oliver had never liked Hogsmeade, he said it was boring and there was no one to spend his time with. I couldn't help but think of the last Hogsmeade trip where I dragged him around for hours. Harry on the other hand, had never been to Hogsmeade. His uncle never signed the permission slip. I couldn't see his face, but I could hear the disappointment in his voice as he explained it to Oliver. Poor kid.

We finally made it back to the Castle just as a bunch of the other students were filing into groups by the front gate. Harry walked over to Hermione and Ron to tell them to have fun, and to give Ron a few sickles to buy him a few treats. He looked so sad, I couldn't help myself. I took off running towards the twins with an idea that would definitely help Harry out.

"Fred, George…wait up." I ran up the staircase, grabbing hold of both their hands and pulling them into the corridor that was only ever used for couples to make out in.

Fred raised his eyebrows and they shared an equally suspicious smirk. "Why Alanis…"

"We didn't know you felt this way about us." George pulled his hand back from mine and placed it over my head against the wall. He leaned in close to me and I pushed my back against the wall. "We never thought a girl like you…"

I quickly pushed him back and moved to the middle of the hallway crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh shut up you two."

"Hey. You're the one who pulled us down makeout corridor."

"Ew. Not for that." I made a disgusted face "I need your help...well...not me per say."

"Wait, someone needs…"

"Our Help?" They both said together and sounded rather surprised.

"Harry." I blurted out.

"And what particular…"

"…Talent…"

"Yes, talent. Exactly the right word dear brother." Fred smirks " What talent does young Mr. Potter need of ours?"

I couldn't help but think that they would be a great circus show as the telepathic twins. "It's not a talent. More like an item. He really needs to get to Hogsmeade, and you two have just the ticket."

They shared a questionable glance between each other, then nodded in agreement. "We've about used up all our use of it anyways." Fred said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Harry could use it more." George agreed.

The year before I caught Fred and George using the suspicious map, and forced them to show it to me. It was awesome, and told you where everyone in the castle was at. I saw professor Snape in the bathroom, it even showed which stall he was using. Third one from the right. I'll never forget that. They even showed me a few hidden passage ways out of the castle and into Hogsmeade. I used one in particular last year to sneak out on a date with William Jefferey's, a twenty year old bartender in town. That relationship didn't last long. Actually it only lasted a few months, he wanted more than I was willing to give him.

"Thanks guys." I gave them each a kiss on the cheek then walked back down to the front court yard where my friends were waiting for me. I stood for a few minutes with Tess, Abby and Fawn before I noticed the twins pull Harry out of the courtyard and into the stairwell beside the doors. A smile spread across my face. Finally, Harry would be able to go to Hogsmeade and have a little bit of fun. He's spent way too much time worrying about Sirius Black.

"Hey Ali." Oliver walked quickly to me with an unreadable expression.

"Oliver?" I glanced at him with a questioning expression.

"Can I talk to you?" He looked around at the other girls then back to me, "Alone?"

I nodded and followed him to an empty space in the courtyard. "What can I do for you?"

"Well…" He scratched his head nervously. "I was wondering…well…I."

My heart started fluttering and I could feel my hands getting sweaty. His face was turning a bright shade of red that looked rather cute. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

"No." he blurted out rather quickly.

"Oh…" I don't know why but I felt a little disappointed. "Then what is it?"

"I couldn't help but overhear that you aren't going home for Christmas." He folded his arms over his chest then unfolded them, placing his hands into his pockets. I'd never seen him this nervous before.

"Correct."

"Well I was wondering if you would like to join my family for Christmas? I know you really like the holiday and you would just be disappointed if you spent it here."

"Oh…I'm not sure." Honestly, I didn't know what to think.

"Actually you would be doing me a huge favor." Again he ran his hands through his dark hair but this time he smiled "You see…I told my brother that I would be bringing someone with me for Christmas, but then those plans backfired. Now he's going to think that I made it up…and you know how Adam is." Adam was Oliver's older brother by two years. He graduated the same year as Charlie Weasley, and went on to get the perfect job, perfect wife, and abs that would make any girl swoon. Too bad he was such a big ass and so cruel to Oliver.

"Ah yes. How could I ever forget the ever so popular and handsome Adam Wood?" Oliver looked at me with a concerned expression. "The biggest douche this school has ever seen…well. Besides Draco, Brady and Marcus."

He let out a slight chuckle. "You are the one girl who has never swooned over him."

"He would be the perfect guy, if, someone taped his mouth shut and put a bag over his head."

Again he laughed, but this time his eyes sparkled as he looked at me. Again, I couldn't help but feel disappointed that he wasn't asking me out. "Well?"

I bit my lip and thought for a few moments. He wasn't asking me out, but asking me to meet his family. That's a huge difference. Also, I would love to help him out if it meant getting back at Adam for something. "Maybe." I took a deep breath. "I'm not so sure it's a good idea. I mean…what would everyone around here think? Imagine the drama that Brady and Marcus would create."

"I know. I'm sorry I even asked." He turned around and began to walk away when I grabbed hold of his very muscular shoulder.

"I didn't say no." I replied, and he spun around "I said maybe. Just give me the rest of the day to think about it. Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded "See ya later." He walked away leaving me completely confused and stunned.

"What was that about?" Tess asked as I walked back to the group.

I shook my head "Just some stupid Quidditch stuff. I swear he is completely obsessed."

Abby huffed and rolled her eyes "Obsession isn't the word. More like deranged lunatic who doesn't think of anything but Quidditch."

"Yeah. That's about right." I looked over to Oliver as he walked back into the castle, skipping out on the Hogsmeade trip.


	10. Christmas Decisions!

After watching Abby spend a fortune at Hogsmeade we came back and were now packing for Christmas break. Well… Tess, Abby and Fawn were packing. I was busy pacing around the room and thinking about what to do. On one hand, if I went with Oliver to his family's home for Christmas, I wouldn't have to deal with Marcus and Draco. Both of whom, we're staying behind at the school for the entire break. Also, I wouldn't get bored. Oliver had a pretty large family. On the other hand, If I stayed behind, I could get all my homework done, have plenty of alone time and go running in the snow. I loved doing that. Then again, it wouldn't be Christmas without a family to share it with. Even if it wasn't my own. Decisions. Decisions. How I hate making decisions.

"What do I do?" I laid down on by back on Abby's bunk and watched as my best friends all packed their bags to go home.

Abby sighed then sat by my side with a half smile "I say, stay here. I'm sure Oliver's family is just as boring and Quidditch obsessed as he is."

"He's not boring." Fawn quickly came to the defense. "I think you should go." She said as she stuffed another pair of fleece pajamas in her trunk. "You'll get to spend four days with Adam. He's even hotter than Oliver."

"Ew, Fawn. Is that all you ever think about? Besides, isn't he married?" Abby made a disgusted face then turned back to me. "It's your decision."

"What do you think Tess?" I sat up and turned to my beautiful bushy haired friend.

She gave me the most sarcastic glare "I'm staying out of this." She held her hands up in the air then continued to pack.

"I'm going to stay." I quickly decided then rubbed my head. "Maybe… gahhh…why is this such a hard decision? We're barely friends, we're teammates and he's my captain."

"So what?" Fawn smirked at me

"I think you like him!" Tess added with an equally amused smirk.

"Do not." At least I didn't think I did. "And besides, the only reason he's asking me to go, is because the girl that was supposed to go with him can't go."

"Who was the lucky first choice anyway?" Tess asked.

"Not sure. All he said was that he told his brother he was going to bring someone then it backfired. Whatever that means."

"Too bad for whoever she was." Fawn chuckled "Now you get to get all cozy with him under the mistletoe."

"Again Fawn…" Abby stood from the bed "Ew."

"I will not be getting cozy with Oliver." I grumbled and jumped up from the bed. "And you guys aren't helping much." I quickly ran a comb through my hair. "I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head." I left before any of them could confuse me any longer.

I walked slowly down the steps from the girls dorms, through the Gryffindor common room. Oliver sat in the chair beside the fireplace, reading from a Quidditch weekly magazine. I made my way over to him, not sure of what I was going to say to him. He looked up with a smile on his face.

"Hey." I walked up beside him and looked over to the magazine he was holding. On the front page was a picture of a brand new broom with the words 'The firebolt' written in bold letters across the top.

"Have fun at Hogsmeade?" He set the magazine down on the table in front of him.

"Not as much fun as last time." I smiled thinking about the last Hogsmeade trip with him. "Then again, it's not much fun following Abby around and watching her buy out the sore. Although she did get me a large bag full of candy."

"Get any Jelly Slugs?" Those were his favorite.

"Of course." I chuckled. "Anything good in there?" I nodded toward the magazine.

"They have an interesting article on the new Firebolt, and the world cup. I hope Dad can get us tickets for next year's match." He picked the magazine back up and pointed to the article.

"Who knows. Maybe next year you will be on a professional Quidditch team and get the tickets yourself." He smiled at the thought.

"So? Did you make a decision?" He sounded hopeful.

"Yeah, I think so." I calmly replied, "I think I'm going to stay here for Christmas." The second the words exited my mouth, I felt like I was letting him down. "I've got plenty to do, you don't need to feel sorry for me. I know that's the only reason you asked me to go."

The smile on his face faded rapidly and was replaced by saddened eyes and a nod. "I didn't ask you because I felt sorry for you. I asked because you are my friend, and I…" He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I…well…I" He closed the magazine and stood from the chair. "I just thought you would be able to help me with my Adam problem. That's all."

Something in my gut told me that wasn't the reason and I felt even worse about telling him no now. "Oliver I…"

"You've made up your mind. I understand." He gave me a halfhearted grin "Have a good Christmas." He waved and then disappeared up the staircase to the boys dorms.

I sat beside the fireplace for a few minutes before I decided to continue my walk and try to clear my head, just to make sure I made the right decision. I couldn't believe how disappointed he got when I told him no. I didn't much pay attention to who was around me or what they were doing, I just walked. In fact I walked clear out of the castle and straight down to the Quidditch field. To my surprise the Hufflepuff team was there, and by the sounds of it, they were wrapping up the practice.

"Good job team." Cedric's soothing voice made me smile. "I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and have a bit of fun…" I quietly leaned against the wall and waited for him to finish his speech. "but not too much fun…Jason." The team chuckled.

"I'll try cap." The chunky beater replied with a smile.

"When we get back from break, I'll be pushing you hard. Now that we've defeated Gryffindor, we can win the cup this year." Cedric raised his head to look over one of the chasers shoulder. When he saw me, he winked then turned back to his team. "Go get yourselves cleaned up, and get a good night's rest, we have an early morning train to catch tomorrow." He patted all the players on the back as they passed him heading to the locker rooms.

Once everyone was out of sight, he strolled over to me. Something about his walk, and the way he looked at me, made my heart flutter a bit. No wonder girls went crazy over him. "Hi." I casually said.

"Come to spy on our practice routine?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Of course." I sarcastically replied, "I have to figure out how you defeated us in the first place."

He smiled sympathetically "I'm just the better captain." Then he leaned down close to me "And I don't fall off my broom when its raining."

"Low blow man." I chuckled. "And for your information, that wall really hurt."

"I bet." He stared at me for a silent moment then slowly a smile formed on his handsome face. A cold breeze blew through the doorway making me shiver. Cedric must have noticed, because he placed his hoodie over my shoulders. "Walk with me?" I nodded, and we began walking slowly back to the castle. "So…" He looked at me from the corner of his eye with a questioning glance. "What's on your mind?"

"Am I that obvious?" I tucked my hair behind my ear and rubbed my neck.

He continued to stare at me from the corner of his eye, making me a little bit nervous. "You look troubled."

"Blame that on Wood." I replied with a shake of my head and a roll of my eyes.

"Ah. I should have known." He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "And what has he done now?"

"He asked me to go with him to his parents' house for Christmas! How crazy is that?" I said in one long breath.

"Wait…" He stopped and moved in front of me "I didn't realize you two were dating?"

"We're not." I raised my hands in the air "That's the crazy part."

"Then why?" He narrowed his eyes and appeared puzzled.

"I have no clue." I shrugged as we began walking again. "He confuses me. One minute he's screaming at me and forcing me to play through a broken bone, and the next he's super sweet and concerned about me being bored during Christmas. The only reason I can think of why he would ask me to go with him for Christmas is because he felt sorry for me, but he said that wasn't the reason."

He stayed silent for a few minutes as we walked into the castle. When I handed him his Hufflepuff hoodie he asked "You sure that's it? You don't think he likes you or anything?"

"God no." I made a disgusted face and immediately felt bad for it. Did Oliver like me? No, he couldn't. "I don't think he even notices girls…especially me. I'm just one of his players."

"Believe me…" He looked me up and down with a large grin "You are beautiful. Every guy notices you. Including Oliver Wood…and me. In fact, I've been noticing you a lot lately."

I couldn't help but smile after he said that. "Thanks." I replied awkwardly.

We stopped just inside the front doors and I leaned my back against one of the pillars leading into the Great Hall. He placed his hand on the wall behind me, so he was now leaning over me. He smelled like sweat with a hint of fresh rain. There were only a few people filing into the Great Hall, most everyone was either packing or hanging out with their friends in the common rooms. He reached his other hand up and tucked a patch of my loose hair behind my ear, leaving his hand against my neck for a second. Every girl in this school goes completely nuts over this guy and I could see why. He was handsome, smart, the sweetest guy around and smooth. Oh god was he a smooth talker. I couldn't help but get caught up in his intoxicating scent and beautiful green eyes.

A few of his house mates walked through the Great Hall doors and looked at us curiously "I should be going." He said softly as he removed his hand from my neck and from the wall. "Lots of stuff to pack for Christmas."

"Yeah, of course." I cleared my throat. "I'll see you later."

"For sure." He winked and began walking toward the Hufflepuff tower with his friends. He made it a few steps then turned back to me. "I think you should stay here for Christmas." Then he disappeared down the hallway, laughing with the guys, and leaving me with even more questions that I had before my walk.

I hugged Alex tightly and handed him the gift I had made for mom. "Give her a big hug for me, and try to have some fun. I know it won't be easy with Brady around the whole time."

"It won't be much fun without you there." Alex pulled back from the hug and I realized just how much taller he had gotten over the first part of the year. Before school started, he was a few inches shorter than me, now he was about the same height. "Mom's not too happy that you decided to stay back at the Castle for Christmas." I helped him stuff the package into his duffle bag and hand it over to the baggage handler on the Hogwarts Express.

"I'll be fine…" I tried to assure him, but he didn't seem to be convinced. "Really."

"Still, I wish you had somewhere to go, so you won't be alone." He said that, and my mind instantly went to Oliver and I sighed.

"Well, someone did ask me to join their family for Christmas, but I told them no."

"It wasn't Flint? Was it?" He made a disgusted expression then laughed. "Couldn't have been. He wouldn't have the balls to ask."

"No. Definitely not Flint." I gagged at the idea of spending any time alone with Marcus. "It was Oliver."

"What? That's awesome." He smiled brightly "Why did you tell him no?" He seemed rather surprised.

"I don't know, it just seemed like the right decision." I shrugged "and now I'm kind of regretting that decision. You should have seen his face when I told him no."

"Then go with him. You should be happy for Christmas, and if you can't be with me and mom, then you should at least be around someone you like."

"It's too late now." I sighed "I bet he's already boarded the train."

"No he hasn't." Alex nodded toward the front of the train where Oliver stood with a small suitcase in hand. "Go with him."

"But I don't have time to pack anything."

"Okay, then go pack and catch the first train out tomorrow." I just couldn't believe that my little brother was giving me advice, or even telling me to go alone with a guy for a whole week. "Please! Christmas is your favorite holiday. You can't spend it alone."

A huge smile spread across my face and my heart pounded in my chest. "Okay. I'll do it!"

"Good." He smiled then quickly reached into his bag, pulling out a small package with sloppy wrapping. "Don't open this until Christmas day, okay?"

The sound of the train blowing its horn echoed through the station. I hurriedly gave him another hug and waved goodbye as the train disappeared into the countryside.

The next morning I packed my suitcase and caught the first train in the morning headed for Glasgow station. Oliver's family lived in a small town north of the large city and just south of Loch Lomond. The town was mostly muggles, with the exception of a few wizarding families that lived on the outskirts. I had never been to his family home, in fact I had no clue where it was. I actually had to go to Professor Dumbledore for the address. He reluctantly gave up the address after I explained the entire situation, and receiving some interesting advice from the old man.

The train ride was long and bumpy, not exactly what I was hoping for. Although the view was gorgeous. The mountains and streams made me feel like I was in a dream After the third hour of being bumped around in between three rather large men heading to Glasgow, I finally made it. From Glasgow I caught the knight bus to the town of Loch Myre, and it dropped me off at the front gate of the family home. I shrunk my bag, so I could carry it comfortably for the short walk up the driveway. A green gate with paint falling off was the door to the property. Then came a narrow dirt path with small pebbles and a tiny pond with frozen lily pads. I imagine it looked beautiful in the spring with a few ducks and maybe a frog or two. I followed the small creek that lead up to the home. The house was beautiful and made completely of dark stone bricks, with vines climbing up the side beside the large stone fireplace. The windows were all lined with beautiful white wood and dark green shutters. The front door was all wood with a large door knocker with the family crest in the middle.

I smiled as I reached for the handle and knocked a few times. A minute later I was greeted by a pretty middle aged woman with dark brown hair and an apron hanging over her head that was completely covered in flour. She narrowed her eyes and at me. "May I help you?"

"Um, yes." I scratched my head and hoped I was at the right home. "Is this the Wood residence? I'm looking for Oliver."

The mention of Oliver's name and the woman cheered up. "Oliver." The woman said his name loudly as she helped me into the house. "You seem to have a very pretty visitor."

A few seconds later Oliver and a few others filed into the front room. He was wearing a pair of dirty blue jeans and a blue and white flannel. I barely recognized him out of his school clothes. A large smile spread across his face that made my heart pound, and I knew that I made the right decision. "Hi Oli."


	11. Christmas Break Part 1

"Hi Oli."

He stared at me for a moment with a surprised grin. "Al…Alanis." He breathed out my name so low that I barely heard it. "You said you weren't coming!"

"A girl has a right to change her mind." I sarcastically answered as the older woman took my jacket and coughed under her breath.

"Sorry…" Oliver looked to the woman and nodded "Mom this is Alanis, Alanis Mom."

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Wood." I shook hands with the woman.

"Oh please you can call me either Ruth or mom. No need to be so formal around here." She placed her hand on top of mine. She had a kind smile and deep brown eyes, just like Oliver. I liked her immediately. "Besides, the pleasure is all mine. Its about time we get to meet some of Oliver's friends." She closed the front door just as a timer dinged from the other room. "Oh, excuse me." She swiftly disappeared into the kitchen.

"Where's your stuff?" Oliver looked around me just to make sure I wasn't standing in front of the bag. "Did you bring anything?"

"Oh. Yeah." I pulled out my shrunken bag from my pocket and placed it on the floor "Engorgio." The bag rapidly grew back to its normal size.

"Of course. Magic." I smiled happily as he grabbed hold of the handle and picked it up with ease, then set it on the bottom step of the large staircase blocking the front entrance from the rest of the house. He turned back to me with that same goofy, adorable smile.

"Are you alright?" I chuckled as I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah." He nodded happily "Just, surprised that you came. What changed your mind? You seemed pretty dead set on staying at school for the holidays." He furrowed his eyebrows, but the smirk never left his face.

"You can thank, or blame, Alex. He said if I couldn't spend Christmas with him and Mom, I might as well spend it with someone I like." Again I tucked my hair behind my ear, something I always did when I was nervous. "He was pretty upset that I told you no in the first place. He really looks up to you, despite the fact that you are in a different house."

"He's a good kid, despite being in Ravenclaw." He retorted with a chortle.

"Oliver." A deep raspy voice came from the other side of the stairs "It's your turn."

"I'm a little busy." He shouted back. "Come on, we're playing a game of exploding snaps."

"I thought you hated that game." Whenever we asked him to play at school he would always refuse.

"Only when the twins play." He hummed "They tend to cheat." He gestured for me to follow him into the other room.

The house had an open floor plan where you could see straight from the front door into the kitchen on the left and a small sitting room to the right. Through the large archway at the bottom of the stairs was another sitting room where everyone was relaxing around a small coffee table with cards in their hands.

"Everyone this is Alanis." The group waved and smiled at me "Alanis this is my dad, Richard." He pointed to an older gentleman with greying hair. "My oldest sister Amelia." She was tall, super skinny and had long dark brown hair. "You know Adam, and my baby sister Clara."

"Hey, I'm not a baby." The little girl couldn't have been more than seven years old with the cutest little bob haircut and the same eyes as the rest of the family.

"You'll always be the baby." Oliver chuckled as the girl stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well…" Adam said as he stood from the chair and walked over to us. He was just as I remembered him, tall, muscular and looked like a complete idiot. He earned himself the nickname of 'the playboy' at Hogwarts, by making it a mission to get with as many girls as he could, including a few in my year "This goddess could not be the little Alanis I remember? Boy have you grown. And I thought you were beautiful two years ago." He looked me up and down while licking his lips, making me a little nauseated. "Why are you associating yourself with this bum?" he nudged Oliver on the shoulder.

I could see the tension in Oliver's face as he clenched his jaw. Obviously, Adam had been getting on his nerves, and he hadn't even been here a full day yet.

"Adam." I said his name with a hint of annoyance and a roll of my eyes, which brought the smile back to Oliver's face.

"Adam, leave the poor girl alone." Amelia said from the table behind him. "Come join us for a new game."

"Oli come sit by me." Clara patted the floor beside her. "You too." She patted the other side now and I happily obliged.

"Do you know how to play my dear?" Oliver's father asked as he handed out all of the card.

"Oh yeah. We play all the time back at school. Although I could never get Oli to join." I looked past Clara with a smirk at Oliver.

"Maybe you should ask nicer next time." He retorted with a grin.

"Oliver is currently the player to beat." Amelia pointed to the score she had written on a notepad beside her. "You think we can beat him?" She had a bubbly personality that made me wonder if she was actually related to Oliver at all. Not saying that he wasn't a happy person, he's just more reserved in his emotions and doesn't like to show his happiness like she did. She had that sort of openness to her that made you want to immediately befriend her.

I gave her a warm smile "For sure. I can normally outsmart him."

He gave a soft partly suppressed laugh and shook his head "I'll keep that in mind for the next Quidditch practice."

Two hours went by in the blink of an eye, and Oliver was still in the lead by ten points. No matter how hard Amelia and I tried, we just couldn't catch up. It was so nice to see him finally relax and have some real fun for a change. I was so used to him being so uptight and worrying about Quidditch, that I never actually got to see him relax. Except for the day we spent at Hogsmeade. When Ruth called that supper was ready, we admitted defeat.

"You should really play at school. You would give the twins a run for their money." I said as we made our way into the kitchen. "Even with them cheating."

"Maybe I will." His mouth twitched, and I was pretty sure he was fighting back a smile.

As we ate supper, I tried my hardest to ignore Adam's stare from across the table. He was getting increasingly more flirtatious with every sip of whatever alcohol he was drinking. I couldn't help but wonder if I made the right decision in coming here.

"Alanis dear." Ruth snapped me out of my fog. "What are you planning on doing after graduation?"

"Oh…umm." I blankly gazed at her "I haven't really chosen a career yet. I'm leaning towards getting my medical degree, but I haven't really decided."

"What do your parent's do? Maybe they could help you with the decision?" Richard asked curiously

"My mom works at a muggle bank in London, and my dad…he…he was a writer, but he passed a little over a year ago." I looked over to Oliver with a saddened grin then tucked my hair behind my ear.

Ruth and Richard look at each other with a pity etched on their faces. "I'm sorry dear."

Richard glances at me unblinkingly "Oliver tells us that you are on the Quidditch team."

"Yes, I'm one of the chasers." I say in between bites of delicious roast. "And second in command whenever Oliver feels the need to put extra pressure on me." He looked at me from the corner of his eye with a crooked smirk.

"He says you are good enough to play professionally." Richard states.

"I don't know about that." I snickered "I nearly fell off my broom during the last game." I rubbed my arm where I slammed into the wall.

"In your defense, it was raining so hard that we couldn't see." Oliver defended me.

"Don't the other players get jealous?" Adam slurs.

I narrow my eyes in confusion. "Why would they get jealous?"

"Doesn't Oliver favor you?" His mom sets her fork down and looks at him.

"Or at least take it easier on you?" Amelia places her elbows on the table and waits for me to reply.

Again I'm confused by these questions and I look to Oliver on my left. He is biting his lower lip and gripping the napkin tightly. I could hear his uneven breathing and tapping of his foot on the leg of the table.

"Oli is pretty professional in his captain duties and treats all of his teammates the same." I chuckle at the thought of him taking it easy on any of us. "I'm certainly no exception."

"But aren't you two distracted by each other on the field?" Amelia smiles with her eyebrows raised. "You know..."

"I'm confused." I wore a puzzled expression. "Why would he distract me on the…" then suddenly the realization hit me, and I turned to Oliver. He was still gripping the napkin but now he looked like he was going to be Ill.

"I would most definitely be distracted by you at all times." Adam winked. "If you were my girl."

"Excuse me?" Without taking my eyes off Oliver I ask, "Your girl?" his face pales even more and he begins to tear at the napkin. "I wasn't aware…" I gently touch his hand to stop him from mutilating the poor napkin any farther.

"You didn't know that you were dating?" Clara asks innocently.

I looked around the table and realized that they had all stopped eating and were now looking at me intently. I swallowed and gripped Oliver's hand tightly.

He opened his mouth to speak but only a squeaking noise came out.

"What I meant to say is that…I wasn't aware we were going to be telling people. You know…that we're dating? We were trying to keep it a secret for a little while."

"It kind of slipped." Oliver winces as my fingernail dug into his palm.

"You should have told me…that you were going to tell people." I couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. "So I wouldn't be so…blindsided."

He cleared his throat and grimaced "Sorry." He pulled his hand out of mine carefully.

"How long exactly have you two been dating?" Amelia asked then took a sip from her wine "Oli didn't go into detail."

"Yes." Ruth stood and began clearing the dishes "We would all like to know."

I could visibly see Oliver swallow before answering "Um…not too long."

I thought for a moment before adding "Since that day we spent at Hogsmeade. Right?" Oliver nodded nervously. "Although, he never formally asked me out."

"When Oli told me he was bringing a girl home, I would have never thought it would be you." Again Adam slurred as he spoke. "I mean Oliver is a good looking dude but you…" I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he leaned in over the table.

I glared at him with a look of disgust "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You're way out of his league." he bluntly replied with a laugh.

"I am not out of his league." I licked my lips and put my finger up in his face but before I could say anything else to the drunk man, Oliver changed the subject.

"Mum, this roast is delicious. I've missed your cooking."

"Yes, quite delicious Ruth." I smiled at the older woman. "It has been a long time since I've had a home cooked meal."

"Thank you." She took my plate "Its nice to hear every once in a while." She hip checked her husband affectionately and he replied with a smile and a wink.

For the rest of the night I barely spoke a word to Oliver. I just couldn't believe that he had told his family we were dating and didn't warn me about it. In fact I didn't get a chance to talk to him until his mom asked him to show me which room, I would be sleeping in. He carried my bag up the stairs into the far back bedroom across from his, and set the bag on the comfortable looking bed. The room was small but had the most amazing view of the frozen Scottish landscape. From the window I could see a large lake with the remains of an old castle and a large mountain sitting just behind it. I didn't know how I managed to miss the massive lake on my hike up to the home.

I stood beside the window and let out a laugh to which Oliver smiled. "So, we're dating now?"

He let out a loud sigh and shook his head "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Adam was getting on my nerves with the constant teasing and saying that I made up a girl..."

"Which you did." I bluntly stated.

"Yeah, I know." He let out another long sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I figured since you said you weren't coming, that I could just tell him that I had a girlfriend and that would be it…"

"But I showed up." I moved from the window to sit beside him on the end of the baby blue quilt.

"Exactly." He turned to face me but wouldn't look me in the eye. "I'm so sorry for putting you in this position. I have made a complete mess of everything. All you wanted to do was get away from the drama at school and I bring you into this, putting you in the center of my family drama."

"Oli." I breathed out his name slowly as I placed my hand gently on his.

He finally looked at me and he seemed just as defeated as he did after the loss to Hufflepuff. "I can just go back down stairs and tell them all that I made it all up."

"Oliver, you don't have to do that."

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go back to school now." Another sigh "In fact I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to be friends with me again.

"It's okay. I understand how Adam can be. He's manipulative and dishonest. You know, there is a reason he was put in Slytherin." I shook my head "And I wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction or make the rest of the break awkward between you and your family."

"So? What do you want to do?" he was chewing on his bottom lip and swallowing nervously. "I mean…would you consider…"

"Being your girlfriend for the next week?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah." He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply.

"Before I say yes to that question…" His eyes darted open "I have a few questions of my own."

He swallowed loudly "Like?"

"First of all…who was the girl you asked to come in the first place? I wouldn't want to do this if you had a thing for another girl."

He cocked his head to the side "I didn't ask another girl and I definitely don't have a thing for anyone else."

He didn't have a thing for anyone else? Does that mean he has a thing for me? "But you said that you told Adam that you were bringing someone home for Christmas and then it backfired. Doesn't that mean that you asked another girl?"

"No." he chuckled "I told him that I was going to bring someone at the beginning of the year just because he was pressuring me about getting a girlfriend. I thought he would forget about it. Then he wrote me last week asking if I was still bringing a girl…"

"Oh. So there was never another girl?" He shook his head.

"Hasn't been another girl in over a year…" he was staring at me intently now. I couldn't help but think that meant he has liked me for over a year now.

"Did you have another question?" He quietly asked.

I nodded and looked at him seriously. "Are you going to ask before we get married or is that something you will do as I'm walking down the aisle?"

He let out a loud laugh "Is that a yes?" I could see his chest rising and falling with every deep, nervous breath he took.

"I hope you know, this means you owe me a huge favor now." And then he gives me a smile that is genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness, that unexpectedly, causes a warmth to rush through me. I couldn't help but realize that I liked the idea of dating him. Why doesn't he just come out and ask me for real already?


	12. Christmas Break Part 2

Finally, Christmas Eve rolled around and with it came an early morning wake up from a familiar brown owl. He pecked at the window for nearly five minutes before I got up and let the poor animal in. Over the night it must have snowed six inches or more. The top of the barn was covered with at least a foot of white powder, and the lake sparkled like crystal in the moonlight. I could get used to this view.

I untied the parchment from his leg as he sipped happily from a cup of water beside the bed.

_Dear Ali,_

_I know this probably won't reach you until really late at night, but I just had to write you. Nothing bad has happened, I know that's the first thing you will think when you get this. Don't worry, we're fine. _

_I'm glad you took my expert advice and went with Oliver for Christmas. I can tell you right now that you would not be having any fun here. Regan and Mom have been hanging on each other like Sammy and Jordan always are. I miss the way Mom and dad used to secretly sneak to their special corner in the kitchen, it's not the same with Regan. To be honest, it's quite disgusting. _

_Speaking of disgusting, Brady's been really nice to me the past two days. Which is kind of suspicious, I know. Maybe Regan threatened to hex him if he didn't act right around Mom, who knows. Anyways, he has even promised to show me some special Quidditch plays that the Slytherin team have been practicing. Apparently, Flint has them doing some sort of speed run, I don't know. I'll learn more and report back._

_Regan went out and got the biggest Christmas tree I had ever seen, and we all helped decorate it last night. He even made hot chocolate and charmed a guitar to play a whole bunch of Christmas songs. Mom brought out our old Christmas star and allowed me to put it on the top of the tree. I know it was always your job, so I hope you aren't too mad that I did it. The tree is so big, I had to fly on my broom to the top. Seriously, it's quite the sight. _

_Before I go, I just wanted to let you know that I miss you, and I'm pretty sure mom does too. She hasn't said it out loud, but I keep catching her looking at that photo of you and her that she always hung on the tree. You know, the one of you when you were just a baby with nothing but peach fuzz and two tiny teeth. Back when you used to be cute. _

_Anyways, Merry Christmas and I love you!_

_PS Don't you dare open that present until Christmas morning. Believe me, I'll know._

I re-read the letter a few times before the feeling of being homesick crept into my head, I know if I tried to lay down i would do nothing but worry about Alex and Mom. Christmas wasn't the same without them. So, I quietly tip toed out of the bedroom, through the hallway, and down the stairs until I was in the family sitting room. Their fireplace was still lit and there just happened to be a comfortable throw blanket folded neatly on the chair, as if someone put it there just for me. The Christmas tree was decorated like it was about to be photographed for a magazine. I sat down and began rocking in the chair and reading the letter over and over again. Something about the way the fire flickered and the rhythmic sound of the chair hitting the floor as I moved back and forth, was so relaxing. I found myself getting calmer with every movement and spark of the fire.

Just as the old grandfather clock beside the front door chimed, I was touched on the arm by Oliver's mother. "Alanis dear."

I blinked my eyes rapidly as I glared up at the older woman smiling. The way the lights flickered off her face made her look like some sort of Christmas angel. "Oh, Ruth." I sat up straight and forced back a yawn.

"What on earth are you doing down here at this time of morning?"

I grabbed hold of the folded letter and held it up "Early morning wake up call."

"Ah." She nodded "Good news I hope?"

A loud sigh escaped my tired mouth "News yes. Good news? Maybe to some."

"I hope nothing too terrible has happened."

"No." I faked a smile as I stood and folded the blanket. "Just feeling a little homesick, that's all."

She looked at me with that motherly expression that told me she knew something was up. "Why don't we talk about it while you help me with breakfast?" She took the blanket from my hands and placed it back on the rocking chair exactly where it was when I came down. "Unless you would rather go back up stairs and try to get some rest?"

There were too many emotions swirling in my brain for me to lay back down and sleep. "No, I'd love to help." I quickly followed her through the large home and into the kitchen. It amazed me just how comfortable I had gotten in this house over the past few days. I felt at home here, like I belonged with this family.

"So?" She glanced back at me as she reached up into her cupboard for the flour container. "Do you know how to make pancakes?"

I nodded quickly "My dad was a great writer, but an even better chef." I chuckled at the first memory I had of my dad teaching me how to cook. I swear there was more flour on the floor and in my hair than in the mixing bowl. "Pancakes were his specialty."

"How about you make the pancakes while I fry up the bacon and sausage?" She set the flour, sugar, baking powder and vanilla on the counter as I grabbed the eggs, milk and butter from the refrigerator. "Do you miss him?"

As she asked my heart sank. "Very much so."

"I lost my father when I was about your age. I'll never forget that awful day." She shook her head and then smiled "But, life went on without him." She stopped moving and looked at me. "I'm not saying that I don't miss him anymore, just that the hurt subsided and was replaced with the memories of him. I still cherish those memories to this day."

"The memories are all I have left." I took a deep breath as I measured out the flour. "He used to wake me up either really late on Christmas Eve or super early Christmas morning, and we would bake until everyone else got up. We would make pie's and cookies, and just talk. We could talk about anything and everything. I miss that."

"How about we talk about something happier?" She added in a few more ingredients to the pancake batter as I whisked "It is Christmas after all. No one needs to be sad during the holidays."

"Agreed." I nodded with a smile.

She cracked two eggs into the bowl "How about my son?"

I smiled as I stirred in the final ingredients to the bowl "What about him?"

"You two would make an awfully cute couple." She tapped a spoon on the counter and smirked

"Would make? We are already dating." I felt a little bad about lying to the woman.

"No your not." I narrowed my eyes as she sighed. "Oh please. A mother always knows."

I chuckled and felt a little relieved that she knew the truth. Not that I minded pretending to be Oliver's girlfriend. "How did you figure it out?"

"There's no doubt in my mind that the two of you like each other." Again I smiled "but you are a little too awkward around each other for a couple who've been together a few months now. Besides, I overheard you speaking last night in the bedroom."

_sneaky old woman_. "I do like him, but I'm not so sure that he likes me, like that." I shrugged "I mean. He's never made a move to indicate that he did...or does."

"He invited you here, didn't he?" She raised her eyebrows and grinned. We spoke for another five minutes before we we're interrupted by a familiar voice that made my heart jump a beat.

"Oh, I see. You'll get up early for my mom but not me?" Oliver stood against the door jam with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. He wore a pair of red and black pajama bottoms and a tight fitting black t-shirt.

"Yes, she asks nicely." I turned around, spatula in hand. "A trait you didn't inherit."

"Hey, I can ask nicely. I just choose not to." He Removes himself from the wall and strolls over to steal a piece of sausage. I take the spatula and smack his hand away. "Ow." His mother just chuckled.

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes dramatically. "You come barging in my room, with your broom in your hand and poke me until you get what you want." I shook my head and made an odd face. That sounded slightly perverted.

"For Quidditch…" Oliver coughed "I have to get her and the other girls up for practice."

"Exactly what I meant." I smiled at his mother knowing she knew everything.

"You're allowed in the girls dormitory?" Adam sat at the end of the table and winked at me. "How'd you manage that one? Doesn't McGonagall know you two are dating?"

Oliver and I share a glance "Yes, but she trusts us." He answers

"She would have never given me permission for that." Adam chuckled "Then again, she knew what I wanted to do."

I rolled my eyes "It's not like we can have any fun with my three roommates in the room all the time." Oliver shook his head and inhaled sharply.

"Ah." Adam stands and places his hand on Oliver's shoulder approvingly "So Oli does get some."

"That's not what she meant." Oliver stated rather quickly.

"Hey, that's something to be proud of. You're bagging the prettiest girl in the whole school." Adam winked at me again and slapped Oliver on the back "Here I was thinking we were nothing alike."

"You are nothing alike." I spat out in a disgusted tone.

His mother coughed loudly "I would like it very much if you wouldn't talk about your love lives around me. There are some things a mother should never hear, and talking sex with her grown children is one of them."

I turned around with a slight blush on my cheeks to flip the last of the pancakes.

After breakfast was over with, Oliver went with his dad to feed the chickens and sheep in the barn while I helped his mother clean up. We cleared the table, washed the dishes and scrubbed down the counters all within a fifteen minutes. Lastly, she handed me the trash bag and directed me to the back of the house where the trash containers were at.

I tossed the bag into the metal container and took a deep breath. The smell of firewood filled the air, along with the scent of fresh fallen snow. The smells of winter had always been my favorite. They were so comforting and always helped me relax. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeper.

"I just don't understand it." I opened my eyes to see Adam standing beside a tree a few feet in front of me, he had a cigarette in one hand and a silver flask in the other. How some women found him attractive, I had no clue.

"Excuse me?" I asked just to make sure he was talking to me.

He tossed the cigarette and set the flask on the ground "I just don't understand how a girl like you would settle for someone like Oliver. You could have any guy you want."

"I didn't settle." I said with an irritated tone. This guy had a way of getting on my nerves just by looking at me. "I chose him, there is a difference."

He walked quickly to me and stopped just inches away. He smelled heavily of smoke and alcohol, and it made me gag. _So much for the amazing smells of winter._ "You just don't know what you are missing out on. Oliver is a good guy…" He ran his fingers along the side of my cheek "But he can't give you what you really want. What all women crave."

"Aren't you married?" I smacked his hand away, but he immediately moved it to the back of my neck, intertwining his fingers in my long hair and yanking.

"Recently divorced." He breathed on me and I felt like gagging. "The bitch didn't know how good she had it."

"More like she realized how twisted you are. She's much better off now." I placed my hands on his chest and pushed my back away from him, but the more I pushed the more his hands pulled on my hair. I always hated hair pulling.

"You like that don't you?"

"You're disgusting." I spat.

He smirked and leaned down so his lips were touching my cheek. "Some women enjoy that." He whispered.

His other hand snaked around my hip to my back, then he pulled me close to his body. I gasped and tried to squirm out of his grip. I wasn't a little helpless girl that couldn't defend herself, but I was still too weak against him. Adam was a lot stronger than I remembered back in school. If only I had my wand on me, I would have hexed his balls off by now.

I pushed back again, but he didn't move. "Adam…" I shouted, "Let me go." I squirmed just enough to bring my hand up and smack him across the face.

That only seemed to turn him on even more. "I like a girl with spirit."

_This guy is really disturbed._

"Then you're going to love me." I grit my teeth and brought my knee up between his legs, hard.

He let go of me and groaned. I stepped back towards the door, but he grabbed my hand just as I reached for the handle. "You're going to pay for that." The lust in his eyes was replaced by anger and his grip tightened on my wrist. This time my heart pounded, and my hands shook. He wanted to hurt me, and he could.

"Let her go." Oliver's voice came from the driveway. I turned to see him rushing toward us with a look that could kill. His jaw was clamped shut and his breathing was heavy like he had just been running. "I said, let her go."

"Oh, Oli." Adam chuckled as his hand slipped from my wrist. "We were just having a little bit of fun…" His body language completely changed from an angry bear to a friendly lion. Still dangerous, but not quite as hungry as he was.

"You call that fun?" I spat at him as I rubbed my wrist. "No wonder your wife left you."

"She doesn't want you." Oliver's voice lowered, and he straightened his back to make himself seem bigger. He was no small man, but compared to Adam he was.

"We both know you aren't man enough to give this…" Adam looked at me and the lust returned to his eyes. "woman…what she deserves."

"You are nowhere close to a Man." Oliver mocked "You're a filthy pervert."

Adam snarled. "I'm still more of a man that you will ever be. What kind of man stands around and lets another man make a move on their girl?" Oliver grit his teeth again as Adam poked him in the chest. "You're no M…"

Slam. Oliver punched Adam so hard that he fell back against the tree he was previously standing against. I had never seen Oliver so angry before in the seven years I'd known him. His face was red, and his back was tense. He raised his hand to punch Adam again, but was stopped by his father who had just stepped out the back door with Ruth to see what the commotion was.

"Oliver." He yelled. "What on earth is going on out here?"

Adam placed his hand on his freshly split lip and stood back up from the tree. He pulled his hand back to look at the blood and chuckled "Oli's putting me in my place."

"And I'll do it again if you lay another hand on her." Oliver replied.

"Adam, what did you do?" Ruth gasped and grabbed hold of my shoulder gently.

Richard stepped toward Adam and I thought he was going to punch him too. Adam swallowed hard, he was obviously scared of his dad. "Get out of here." Richard pointed to the driveway. "And don't you dare come back until you've sobered up and are ready to apologize." Adam nodded and walked quickly to the front of the house, then disapparated away.

Oliver rushed up to me, placed the palm of his hand on my cheek and rubbed gently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Oli." I smiled and leaned into his hand. I couldn't help but smile at his concerned expression.

Ruth continued to rub my shoulder "I'm so sorry my dear. I hope Adam didn't harm you?"

"He didn't do anything…" I took a deep breath and tucked my hair behind my ear. "He was just a little drunk and decided to make a stupid move." Oliver tilted his head and questioned me with his eyes "Really. I'm completely fine." I looked down as he grabbed hold of my hand gently, then I noticed his knuckles were bleeding. "But you're not."

I brought his hand up, so his mother could see. "You should go clean up." She replied in a kind motherly tone.

Oliver's Pops and Nana showed up around supper time, completely unexpected, saying that they were planning on staying the night. Oliver originally gave up his room for them, but I couldn't allow him to do that. I volunteered to give up my room and sleep downstairs on the sofa. I felt more comfortable beside the fireplace anyway.

Seeing as it was Midnight which technically meant Christmas morning, I was free to open the gift Alex had given me before boarding the train. I dug through my bag and pulled out the tiny badly wrapped gift and quickly unwrapped it. I opened the lid to the box slowly and instantly smiled. Inside was a small heart shaped locket that was propped open. A tiny picture of me, dad and Alex was printed inside from our camping trip the summer before he passed. On the other side was the carved word "Love". This was the most amazing gift I had ever received. I quickly hooked the necklace around my neck and swore to never take it off again. I laid down on the sofa with the necklace in my hand, and drifted off to sleep.

I slept comfortably for nearly two hours before someone shook me awake. I opened my eyes just a crack to see Oliver standing above me with a goofy grin "Get up." He demanded.

"I didn't hear a please." I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep again.

He chuckled "Please!"

I opened my eyes and sat up on the edge of the sofa. "What's so important that you got me up at…" I squinted at the old grandfather clock "Two o'clock? I haven't even been asleep for two hours."

"I know."

"You better not be getting me up to go running or practice Quidditch." I glared at him.

He smiled and pulled his hands out from behind him. He held two aprons one red one green. "I thought we could do a little baking."

"How did you…?" A huge smile spread across my sleepy face as I stood from the sofa "Your mom told you."

"She thought you could use a little pick me up. I agreed." He slipped the green apron over my head then tied it in the back before he lead me into the kitchen. Sitting on the table was everything needed to make at least ten dozen cookies and a few different types of pies.

For the next three hours we whisked, poured batter and told stories about whatever was on our minds. We laughed so hard that we cried and then we laughed some more. I'm surprised we didn't wake everyone in the house. The way we moved together in the kitchen was like we had always worked together. He would hand me something I needed and never asked for, then I would do the same thing. It was magic in motion.

Oliver's apron was more white then red now, and his hair had a white streak going down the center from when he ran his flour covered hands through it earlier. "What's so funny?" He asked as he placed the final pie in the oven and joined me at the kitchen sink to rinse his hands off.

"You have more flour in your hair than what went in the pie." I chuckled.

"You aren't completely spotless yourself." I smiled as I watched him wash his hands then get them dirty again when he ran them through his hair. I was going to miss this side of him when we returned to school. Part of me never wanted to return. "Will this stuff ever go away. It's worse than when Clara got a hold of a glitter bomb and spread it all over the house."

"She didn't?" I chuckled as I helped him out of his apron.

"Yup." He untied mine "Dad was taking it with him on house calls for weeks."

"I'm sure he loved that." I rolled my eyes. "Let me guess. It was bright pink."

"Of course." He sarcastically replied as I leaned back into the corner of the counter. "Is there any other color of glitter?"

"I don't think so." I replied with a laugh.

He helped me clean up the kitchen, do the dishes and even straighten up a bit for his mom. Soon the counter top was filled with three different types of pies, four different types of cookies, and even a plate of cinnamon rolls for breakfast.

"You have a bit of..." He pointed to my cheek. I tried to wipe it off with the sleeve of my shirt but apparently missed, multiple times. _This must be some sort of magic flour that never comes off._

He stared at me for a silent second before leaning forward to wipe the spot of flour off my cheek. He stepped forward until he was standing merely inches away from me. His warm breath touched my face and I felt my heart pounding. I closed my eyes as his warm palm gently touched my face then stayed there with his thumb caressing my cheek. After a moment I slowly reopened my eyes to him smiling at me. His deep brown eyes had a hint of gold that seemed to sparkle in the morning light. He swallowed and slowly began moving his hand away.

I couldn't help myself, I grabbed his hand stopping it from moving. "Don't stop." I practically whispered.

"Ali I…" I placed my hand on his chest and could feel his heart pounding in sync with mine. "I've been meaning to ask…or tell you…"

"Adorable. Simply adorable." Oliver's Nana and Pop's stood in the doorway to the kitchen staring at us. "Aren't they just the cutest couple?" Nana asked, and we jumped apart really fast.

"Let's leave the love birds alone." Pops replied with a wink at Oliver.

"They are hard pressed to get a moment alone in this house." Richard joined us in the kitchen along with Ruth.

Our cute, romantic moment had just been spoiled by a group of old people. I grumbled internally, and I swear Oliver did the same.

More and more people showed up as the day went on, including Amelia her husband Jeffery and their two year old Logan. Also, their Uncle, Aunt, their two children and a handful of cousins. It was nearly noon before Adam showed his face at the house, and two hours after that before he approached me to apologize. I didn't believe one word of the apology, but didn't cause a scene for the sake of his family. Oliver pulled me aside to see if I was alright with Adam being there, and that's when it happened.

"Ooooh." Clara pointed at us and laughed. The little girl was wearing an adorable red and white dress with a red matching bow in her hair.

"What's gotten into you?" Oliver asked her with a smile.

"Clara it's not nice to point." Ruth mumbled at the little girl.

"But mom." The girl groaned "They're standing under the mistletoe."

The rest of the room joined in on the laughing and watched us closely. Both Oliver and I gasped as we looked up to see that she was right. The branch of green with tiny red berried, hung above our heads.

_Of course we had chosen the one spot in the entire house that has mistletoe to talk. _

Suddenly there was a look of panic on Oliver's face and a panic in my chest. "You don't have to …" He began saying with a shaky voice.

"Oh yes she does." Amelia laughed. "Just kiss the poor girl and get it over with."

Oliver clearly swallowed, and his eyes were bugged out. Not at all as romantic as this morning was. He leaned down quickly and placed a swift peck on my cheek, leaving me underwhelmed.

"Not so fast." Richard spoke loudly as Oliver went to turn away. "What's the mistletoe rule in this house?"

"If you and your significant other is caught under the mistletoe…" Ruth laughed as she was the only one in the house to know that we weren't actually a couple.

"You guys have a mistletoe rule?" I chuckled loudly to try and hide the nervousness.

"Unfortunately…" Oliver said under his breath.

"It has to be a good…romantic…kiss." Amelia said loudly.

"Come on Oli…" Clara stood by our side staring up at us. "Just kiss her."

"You can do it." Pop's shouted "We practically saw you two making out in the kitchen this morning."

I shrugged as I looked up at him, waiting for him to make the first move. "I'm okay with it if you are." I whispered

He nodded with a slight blush. Then swallowed nervously before he leaned down, placing his soft lips on mine. It wasn't like one of those close-mouthed kisses like you do when you're young and you've never held hands with a guy before. It was a full on, open mouthed, almost sexual kiss. And I loved it. I loved the way my small body melted into his. The way our lips fit like two puzzle pieces. When we broke away after what seemed like ages, he looked at me, not moving his eyes. Then he sighed, like he'd been wanting to do that for a very long time.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered.

_A Merry Christmas indeed. I definitely made the right decision in coming here._


	13. Back to Hogwarts!

It was the day after New Year's, and we had all gotten up early for Oliver and I to head back to school. Ruth made us all a large breakfast while we finished up packing. Then Richard drove the five of us all the way from Loch Myre to Glasgow. He had an old muggle car that he was issued for his job at the Ministry. He was a doctor that did house calls all over the UK, and there were a few places you just couldn't use magic. The car wasn't the most comfortable ride I'd ever taken, but it was better than the headache I got from the night bus.

Once we made it to the train station, Clara curled up on Oliver's lap on the bench. The little girl was holding on to Oliver's neck so tight, he was having a hard time breathing. After a few minutes of him almost passing out, she finally pulled back to give him an adorable kiss on his cheek. "Oli, I'm going to miss you. Sooooo much."

Oliver rolled his eyes and smiled. "Doubt that."

"Hey, you're supposed to say, 'I'm going to miss you too.'" Clara pouted with her arms folded across her chest. The entire time we were at the house, she would hang off of him like he was her best friend. He found her to be annoying and clingy, but I knew it was because she missed her big brother while he was away.

"Fine." Oliver leaned in close so I couldn't hear what he said, but by the way Clara's face lit up, he must have said that he was going to miss her too.

The happy girl jumped from his lap and moved over to me on the opposite side of the bench "I'm glad you came."

"Me too." I smiled back at the adorable little girl.

"I'm going to miss you too." She hugged me tightly "I'll see you this summer." She turned to face Oliver once more "You are going to bring her back for summer break? Right?"

Oliver smiled at the little girl than glanced at me with the saddest expression. "I…I don't know. We're both going to be pretty busy next summer."

"Well…" She turned back to me "You can always visit without him. You are dating!"

Oliver visibly swallowed. "Yeah…" He breathed out a long sigh.

"Maybe I will." I chuckled "Even if we weren't dating, I'd make sure to visit you." I poked the little girl on the nose, and she giggled.

Just then the train whistle blew, and the train conductor called for the passengers to board. Oliver and I grabbed our trunks and gave hugs to his family. "I'm very glad you decided to join us for the holidays." Ruth gently hugged me and smiled "I hope you enjoyed your stay?"

"Very much." I was really going to miss her "Thank you for…well, everything."

"You are welcome back, anytime." Richard pulled me in for a quick hug then turned back to Oliver to shake his hand. I just couldn't get over the way Oliver's family welcomed me into their home and made me feel like one of the family. I was really going to miss the feeling of having a real family, not a drama filled one like mine.

I sighed as I boarded the train and made my way back to the train car, we had tickets for. The car was so packed with people that Oliver and I had to sit on opposite sides, me by the window and him by the door, with two people between us each. I guess everyone was heading back to their homes and schools after the Christmas Break. Every once in a while, I would look over to him, but he just stared at his blue Quidditch notebook and scribbled away. Once I thought I caught him looking at me, but he could have been looking out the window. The lady next to me tried to make chit chat but gave up once I started ignoring her. She didn't have anything interesting to say anyways.

The three hour train ride seemed to take all morning, but soon we were stopping at Hogsmeade station. As soon as we exited the train, I made my way into the three broomsticks, where I was greeted happily by Madam Rosmerta. Her bouncy blonde curls reminded me a lot of Hermione, and she looked to be mid-sixties, although I could never tell with wizards, we all aged differently than muggles. She quickly served me a goblet filled to the top of delicious butter beer and made her way back behind the bar. I was so used to seeing this tavern filled to the brim with students and travelers, but it was almost empty, with the exception of a group of older wizards sitting in the corner beside the window.

I sipped happily on the butterbeer for a minute before Oliver entered than joined me at my table. "There you are." He shrugged off his jacket and laid it beside him on the bench. "The train just got here."

"I guess we should be going." I went to stand when he grabbed hold of my hand from across the table.

"I was hoping to speak with you for a moment before we go back." He pulled his hand back as I sat again.

"We just spent a whole week talking, I thought you would be sick of hearing my voice by now?" I chuckled and he shook his head, obviously he wasn't amused by my sarcasm. "What did you want to talk about?"

He quickly thanked Madam Rosmerta as she placed another mug of butterbeer on the table. "Christmas. Well…specifically, what happened over Christmas."

"Ah yes." I took a sip of my drink "I guess this is our break up?" I tapped eagerly on the goblet. Honestly, I didn't want it to be over. I didn't want to break up, even if we were never actually a couple.

"I guess so." He chuckled nervously "It was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah, it was." We smiled at each other, and the memory of Christmas Eve came back, giving me butterflies in my stomach "So, what story will we be making up to tell people?"

"Well, I was hoping you wouldn't say anything..." He stared at me for a moment than continued "About you pretending to be my girlfriend, or well…any of it."

"Wait?" I took a deep breath "What can I tell people? I mean, we spent a whole week together as a 'couple'."

"Obviously, we weren't really a couple." He raised his eyebrows and I nodded "You can tell people you spent Christmas with my family, but …I don't want it to get out that I asked you to pretend to be my girlfriend." He bit the side of his lip and tapped on the table. "Brady and Flint would never let it go."

"Of course." I nodded in agreement. "We wouldn't want that."

He stood from the table and slipped his jacket back on, I did the same. "Also…" He stopped me just before we exited the tavern "About what happened on Christmas…The kiss."

"Already forgotten." I waved my hand dismissing it, then tucked a strand of hair behind my ear I completely lied, I haven't been able to stop thinking about that amazing kiss since it happened.

"Oh." He scratched at his head "I just wanted you to know that, I never would have kissed you if my family wasn't pushing it. I'm sure it was awkward for you."

Awkward? Was kissing me awkward for him? I took a deep breath and felt a pounding in my heart. "It wasn't too bad." I faked a smile "Blame it on the mistletoe and just forget about it."

He gently touched my shoulder, but I brushed his hand away. I don't know why but I felt hurt, like he was actually breaking up with me. "Okay, just making sure you're okay with everything?"

Did he really just use me? Or does he actually like me?

"Totally, and don't worry. We never have to talk about it again." I pushed the door open and hastily made my way to the train to speak with Alex about his Christmas break and forget about everything.

I was sitting in the Common room with the entire Quidditch team plus, Tess, Fawn, and Abby, playing a game of exploding snaps. Oliver and I had been avoiding each other and trying not to make things awkward between us, but that all would end tomorrow, when we would have to be partners in Charms class. I was dreading it.

Fred had just won the game when Harry and Ron came in and joined us beside the fireplace.

Oliver quickly turned to Harry "Had a good Christmas?" He asked and then, without waiting for an answer "I've been doing some thinking over Christmas, Harry. After the last match, you know. If the dementors come to the next one…I mean…we can't afford you to…"

"Oh leave the poor boy alone." I huffed as I laid my cards on the table, for them to be re-shuffled. "We all know he fell off the broom, stop reminding him of it."

Oliver glared at me.

"Professor Lupin said he'd train me to ward off dementors. We should be starting this week. He said he'd have time after Christmas." Harry said quickly.

"Well, in that case." Wood's expression changed "I really didn't want to lose you as a Seeker. Have you ordered a new broom yet?"

"No." Harry said

"What!" Oliver practically shouted "You can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw. You better get a move on."

"He got a Firebolt for Christmas," Said Ron

"A Firebolt? No! Seriously?" Oliver practically jumped out of his seat.

"That's awesome Harry." I stated

"Don't get too excited Oliver." Said Harry gloomily "I haven't got it anymore. It was confiscated."

"WHAT?"

"Confiscated? By whom? Why?" I asked quickly.

"McGonagall reckons it might have been sent by Sirius Black and since he's apparently after me, it could be jinxed."

"Jinxed? How could a broom be jinxed?"

"There are a million ways a mass murderer could have jinxed a broom." I stated

"Thank you." Hermione blurted out without looking up from her book in the corner. "That's what I said."

"Thanks again Hermione." Ron angrily spat at her "She's the one who turned it in." His angry expression made me feel sorry for the young girl.

"I'm sure she's only doing what she thought best." Hermione looked up at me and smiled "How would you feel if the broom was actually jinxed and Harry got seriously hurt?"

Waving off that a mass murderer is after Harry, Oliver said "But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole country is on the lookout for him." He leaned forward on his elbows "How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?"

"Who knows, maybe he's got an accomplice, maybe he's in disguise. Either way, Hermione did the right thing."

"I know," Said Harry, "but McGonagall still wants to strip it down."

Oliver went pale. "I'll go talk to McGonagall, Harry." He promised, ignoring my comments and the looks that everyone was giving him. "I'll make her see reason…a Firebolt…a real Firebolt, on our team…she wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do…I'll make her see."

"And if it really is jinxed?" I asked

"Why are you so hell bent on proving me wrong?" Oliver angrily spat at me.

"Excuse me?" I blinked quickly and widened my eyes "I'm just looking out for Harry's well-being, all you seem concerned about it the stupid broom."

"It's a Firebolt…"

"Yes, I get that. You've only mentioned it twenty times in the last two minutes." I rolled my eyes as I stood from the sofa "What you haven't mentioned is that it could actually be jinxed, and Harry could get hurt…that's what you should be worried about. Captain."

"I'm trying to be positive about it." Oliver stood in front of me.

"You know what, never mind. It's not worth my time to try and get anything into that thick skull of yours." I grit my teeth and stomped out of the common room.

Why had I let him get to me? He may have been amazing during Christmas, but he's completelydifferent here.Get over it, Ali. He's not worth it.

I made it all the way up to the Astronomy tower, and stood on the balcony just looking out over the castle grounds. The hills were covered in an inch of fresh snow, and the trees looked like they had come straight out of a fairy tale. They were covered in so much ice that they seemed to glow in the moon light. Even the forbidden forest looked enchanting.

"Ms. Anderson." Professor McGonagall said my name twice before I turned, acknowledging her presence. "Something must truly be on your mind for you not to have heard me." She smiled and made her way over to my side. I shook my head and smiled back. "Beautiful night."

"This is one of my favorite spots in the whole castle." I placed my hands on the cold railing and leaned forward so I could see all the way down to the ground. "It's so quiet and peaceful."

"A great place to come and clear your mind." She tucked her cold hands into the pockets of her black robe.

"Except, I'm not clearing my mind. I'm getting angrier and angrier the more I stand up here."

"Oh? Might I ask why?" she said

"Wood." I said his name with a disgusted tone.

"Ah." She grinned "And what has he done this time?"

"A lot of things." I took a deep breath "Actually you could help me with this one…"

"Might we sit while we talk?" She motioned to a small bench beside one of the windows on the opposite side of the tower. I nodded and followed her over to the bench. "What can I do?"

"So, Harry was telling us about the Firebolt getting checked for jinxes, and I'm totally cool with that. I'd rather it get checked just in case, we don't need him getting hurt. Especially if it's from Black."

"Agreed."

"Well, Oliver doesn't seem to care. Its as if he's blinded by Quidditch and doesn't care about anything but winning."

"I'm going to have to give that boy a stern talking to, again." She shook her head

"You won't have to look for him long. Apparently he's…" I lowered my voice to imitate Oliver "Going to make you see sense and talk you into giving the broom back." She laughed at my impersonation. "Just out of curiosity, when will Harry get the broom back?"

"Provided that it comes back jinx free, a few days." Oliver will be happy to hear that. She smiled to herself "Although, I'm tempted to make them beg for it. It wouldn't kill Mr. Wood to squirm for a few days, would it?"

"It just might." I chuckled "Either way, I'm glad it's getting checked. We can't have Harry getting hurt again."

"Mr. Wood needs a strong woman like you to keep him in line… I'm glad you are worried about Harry's well-being. All of the staff here is doing our best to keep him out of harms way. Sirius Black is no one to be messing with, he has all the knowledge and power to do terrible things." She shook her head, obviously remembering something "He already has."

"He's the one that turned on Harry's parents, isn't he?"

She nodded "None of us know why. He was always such good friends with James…and Lilly." I could tell that talking about them was really painful to her. "Oh, you don't want to hear about this…What else is on your mind?"

"Actually, I have another question about Sirius Black." I thought back to the day I saw Professor Lupin come out of the woods, right where I has seen the black dog. "Was he friends with Professor Lupin? And my mother?"

"Why yes." She bit her lip and thought for a moment "If I'm recalling correctly, your mother dated them both back in the day."

"Really?" I chuckled at the thought of almost being Professor Lupins daughter. It probably would have been better than being Regan's daughter.

She stood from the cold bench "Also, I remember Sirius Black and Remus both severely disliking your father. Then again, most men did. Regan had a way of…luring women to him. Including your mother."

"Sounds about right." I breathed in deeply. Just the thought of my mom and Regan getting cozy during Christmas made me nauseated.

"Well, I best be going." Professor McGonagall said "Unless you had any more questions, or needed to vent about young Mr. Wood?"

I chuckled "No, I'm about vented out." I stood and nodded "Thank you. I guess I just needed to talk to someone."

"Anytime Ms. Anderson."


	14. Friendly Discussions!

Classes started again the next morning and the last thing I wanted to be doing this early in the morning, was pairing up with Oliver Wood in Charms class. I prayed that Professor Flitwick would split us all up and give us new partners, it didn't work.

As soon as I sat beside the window, Oliver plopped into the seat beside me with an annoying huff. "I just talked to McGonagall." I didn't even bother to look over at him. "She got a bit … snappy …with me." I rolled my eye and continued looking out the window. "Told me I'd got my priorities wrong."

"She's not the only one." I mumbled under my breath.

"Seemed to think I cared more about winning the cup than I do about Harry staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw him off, as long as he caught the Snitch first." He exhaled loudly with a grumble to his voice. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me…you'd think I'd said something terrible. The woman is completely unreasonable."

"Are you kidding me?" I angrily turned to face him. "You just admitted that you don't care, and still you think she's the one being unreasonable?"

He looked completely shocked that I was siding with McGonagall, even after our conversation last night. And then his face changed from surprised to irritated. "It was you."

"Excuse me?"

"McGonagall knew I was going to talk to her today, said someone else warned her…" he tapped on the table with his quill "Why did you go to her?"

"First of all…I didn't go to her, she found me in the Astronomy tower. I was trying to cool off after our conversation last night. Secondly, she needed to know how irrational, YOU, are being."

"Forgive me if I want to win." He loudly replied.

"We all want to win," My voice raised "but you don't see me or anyone else on the team putting our teammates lives at risk for the stupid cup."

"Of course I don't want you guys to get hurt, and I'm not purposely putting you in harms way."

"You could have fooled me."

"What's gotten into you lately?" He asked as he laid his notebook on the table. "Ever since we got back from Christmas, you've been snapping at me, and undermining my authority."

"For good reason."

He stopped tapping on the table and shook his head "Do explain, because I'm completely confused."

I huffed loudly "I thought I got through to you after the loss to Hufflepuff…" He visible shuttered at that memory "Obviously not."

"Maybe I'm being a little irrational..."

"A little?"

"Something wrong?" Flitwick stood beside Oliver in the middle of the aisle

I cleared my throat and breathed out loudly "No professor."

"Just a…friendly discussion." Oliver added and I rolled my eyes.

"Good." He smiled "Then please keep your voices down, or I will have to separate you and give you detention for interrupting the class."

"Nothing we can't talk about later." Oliver swallowed hard. "Right?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"Right." I nodded and Professor Flitwick moved to the front of the classroom to begin his lecture.

"Morning students." Flitwick stepped up on his step stool "I hope you had a pleasant holiday."

Most of the students nodded then I heard Oliver mumble under his breath "I thought so." Then he glanced at me from the corner of his eye, with a very confused expression.

Now I felt bad for being so mean to him. Yes, he was being unreasonable, and insensible, but I was the one blowing it out of proportion. _Maybe were both a bit hard-headed_. I quietly turned to him "Look, I'm sorry. Maybe I'm the one overreacting."

He simply smiled "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

After Charms ended, I quickly slipped my jacket and snow boots on and made it out to the greenhouses where Professor Sprout waited for us. I was one of the last students to file in, along with Brady and Flint.

"Welcome back students." She greeted us happily. She grabbed a clay pot with a small sapling blowing in the breeze. "This is Dracaena Cinnabari, better known as the Socotra Dragon Tree, or the Dragon blood tree." There was a bunch of oohing and ahing going around the small room. "Who knows why this is named that?"

Three students raised their hands "It is so called due to the red sap that the trees produce." One Hufflepuff boy replied without being called on.

"Correct, Mr. Adison." The professor set the plant down on the table and grabbed another one that was twice as big. "The dragon tree is native to the Socotra archipelago, which is part of Yemen. Anyone know where that is?"

Percy raised his hand but spoke before being called on "Somewhere in the Arabian Sea."

"Correct. Around March these will begin growing their flowers. We will revisit them when they do to collect the flowers for a different use, but for now, we will be collecting their sap. What for? you may ask." We all nodded "The dragons blood sap is used in many different coagulants, and many different types of wound healing. But in this case, we are collecting it for a tarnish for wand makers."

"What use does it have as a tarnish?" One Ravenclaw girl asked.

"Good question." Professor Sprout set the plant back on the table and walked around the room, dipping a brush into a can full of the bright red dragon's blood. "Not only can the sap be used as a plain tarnish, it also adds another magical element to certain types of wands." She looked at us for a second "Take out your wands, I'll see if I can find a wand with this tarnish." We all pulled our wands out and she walked around the classroom until she stopped in front of me with a smile. "May I take your wand Ms. Anderson?" I nodded and allowed her to take my wand. She grabbed three more wands and took them all back to the front of the classroom.

She held all the wands up in the air for everyone to see. "These wands all have the tarnish on them, but did any absorb the magical properties?"

We all squeezed in tight to see what she was doing. "What is that?" Flint asked as Professor sprout poured a clear liquid into a long clear container.

"This Mr. Flint is the sap from a Dracaena reflexa, it's a small plant that is commonly used by muggles as a houseplant. It has only one magical property, and that is to…" She placed the wands into the container with the liquid "reveal the magic from the Cinnabari."

"Nothing is happening." Brady stated the obvious.

"That is because we have to wait a few minutes for the sap to sink through the top varnish on the wands." Professor Sprout huffed at Brady.

"It won't harm their wands? Right?" Percy asked with a concerned expression

"Of course not Mr. Weasely." Professor Sprout moved back over to the table "While we wait to see if one of the wands reacts, I'll show you something else." She grabbed hold of a long strand of Ivy and pulled it toward her. "This is called Devil's Ivy. It doesn't have any magical properties by itself, but…" She grabbed an Ivy leaf and placed it in the cup of Dragon's blood. The blood turned from a ruby red color into a vibrant, neon purple instantly. "When mixed with the Dragon's blood, the healing powers become twice as potent. If applied directly to a deep cut, say Mr. Vossen here," She grabbed Brady's arm and pulled him to the front of the classroom "Was stabbed brutally."

"Hey." Brady backed away. "Have you gone mental?"

"Oh, hold still. I'm not going to stab you." Professor Sprout rolled her eyes and pretended to stab Brady. I giggled at the way he flinched as the old witch moved her hand toward him. "If he is to be stabbed and there is no time to transport him to a medical facility, we could just rub this into the wound and it will stitch itself back up, leaving nothing but a white scar in it's place." She dipped the brush into the sap and wiped a bit on his arm. A blue light emitted from his arm and then the sap disappeared.

"Whoa." Brady stared at his arm.

"Now, if he was actually just healed, there would be a thin white mark, but seeing as he didn't have a wound, it just went back to normal." She gasped suddenly remembering something "This will work one hundred percent of the time, providing that the stab wound didn't hit anything vital."

From the back of the classroom I heard a bunch of the students gasp "Professor…Professor one of the wands is glowing."

"Really?" Professor Sprout rushed through us towards the wands. " Well, I'll be…Now, this is very rare. It has been many years since I've seen this." She grabbed the wand out of the container and held it up. "Who's wand is this?"

She walked around the students who gave up their wands until stopping in front of me again. "That's mine." I gasped._ Lucky me._

"Well, Ms. Anderson. You have a very special wand. Only one out of every two hundred wands absorbs the magical properties of the Dracaena Cinnabari. If I remember correctly, your mother has a wand just like it.

She handed it back to me and a white light emitted from the tip. "What was that?" I asked as I held onto the wooden object tightly.

"That was just your wand choosing you again. This happens with every wand, except you don't normally see the reaction like you just did." She smiled proudly at me then patted me on the shoulder. "It only happens after dipping it in the sap of the Dracaena reflexa. The rest of the students will get the same reaction." She motioned for them to grab their wands and she was right. Each of their wands emitted a white light.

"What exactly does it mean when there is a wand with the special Dragon powers?" Percy was now standing directly next to me with an amused smirk. "Is she more likely to be evil or good?" He widened his eyes at me.

"Nothing like that Mr. Weasley." She assured him and I breathed out loudly. "It simply means that Ms. Anderson's wand will learn more quickly than other types. Which is probably why casting Charms and curses comes easy to her. Especially non-verbal spells." The Professor smiled at me once more before moving to the front of the garden to show us how to draw the sap out of the tree.

"Lucky." Percy wouldn't stop staring at me, like I was some sort of freak for having a 'special' wand.

Professor Snape's Potion's lesson was less than impressive. We sat for the whole first hour in silence, reading the entire fourth chapter in Advanced potion's making, before we were allowed to attempt to make anything. The Elixir to Induce Euphoria was the potion he gave us. It is a sunshine-yellow potion that induces a sense of inexplicable, irrational happiness upon the drinker. I finished the potion with twenty minutes to spare and was allowed to leave the classroom. If only I was allowed to take the potion with me.

As I was walking back to the Common room, to do a little studying before dinner, I literally bumped in Hermione. Both of our books went spilling all over the floor and papers went flying across the hallway.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." She mumbled as she dropped down to her knees.

"Don't worry, it's half my fault." I replied as I bent down to help her. That's when I heard her sniffle and saw a stray tear fall down her cheek. "Hermione…" I leaned down to look at her face. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Her voice was quiet and sad "I'm Fine."

"I always cry when everything is fine." I jokingly replied making her chuckle a little. "You know, you can talk to me about anything, right?" She nodded as she stacked the book on top of each other. There were so many books, I wondered just how many subjects she was taking this semester. "What happened?"

She looked up at me and another tear streamed down her cheek. "Its Ronald." She quickly shoved three books into her bag and began piling the papers. "He just won't let it go that I told Professor McGonagall about the broom. He seems to think that I've gone mental and says that I'm helping Slytherin win the Cup." She sniffled back another tear "I was just trying to help Harry."

"Hey." I wiped the tear away then helped her stand so we could collect the rest of the papers "You are being a really good friend to Harry, and if Ronald can't see that, than he's a complete idiot."

"Yeah, he is." She smiled "I do so much for them, and they don't appreciate any of it. Especially Ron. I help them with their homework, make potions for them, get petrified by a gigantic basilisk just to help Harry, and what do I get in return? Made fun of, and belittled."

"Maybe you should stay away from each other for a bit, just to let things cool down. I'm sure everything will work itself out." I picked up the last of my papers and waited for her to grab the last two of hers.

"But what about the broom? If it comes back without any jinxes? They're just going to hate me for taking it away from Harry for so long."

"Maybe, but what if it comes back with a jinx?" She stuffed the last papers into her bag and shrugged "Stop worrying about it. You did the right thing. Harry and Ron will just have to get over it and stop being stupid melodramatic pre-teens."

"They really are melodramatic." She chuckled. "How's it going with Oliver?" I gave her a questioning glance. "Oh please, I saw the way you two were arguing with each other last night."

"He's just as obsessed with getting the broom back as Ron is."

"Is that it?" She smirked. "There aren't any…romantic or hurt feelings behind that argument?"

"You are too smart for your own good." I smiled back at the young witch.

"I've been told that." She shrugged then gasped "Oh, I haven't told you the worst part…Ron thinks that Crookshanks ate Scabbers."

I raised my eyebrows. "Did he?"

"No." She quickly defended her strange cat.

"Not to be mean, but I've seen that cat chasing Scabbers all around the school." It was like he has some sort of vendetta against the rat.

"Crookshanks is a good cat, he would never eat someone's pet. Even if it is a stinky, old rat like Scabbers." She sighed "At least I think he wouldn't."

"Either way, Ronald should give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks Ali." She smiled at me.

"You can vent to me whenever you want." I really liked Hermione, sure she was a little weird and studied way to much, but she was a good kid. We began walking together, me to the common room and her to her next class, when I noticed a gold chain hanging around her neck with a strange pendant at the bottom. Then suddenly it hit me. "Is that a time turner?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly tucked the necklace back into her shirt "Please don't say anything? No one is supposed to know I have it."

I held my hands up in the air "Your secrets are safe with me. Besides, I know of one other student that has one." Flitwick gave Alex one at the beginning of the year. He had a few subjects that overlapped with his Quidditch practices, and he didn't want to drop any of it. "So that's how you have been getting to your lessons all year?"

"Yeah, McGonagall and Dumbledore gave it to me at the beginning of term. I just couldn't drop any of the subjects. They are all so interesting…" She paused and smiled "Except for Divination. Professor Trelawney is completely off the deep end." She made a screwed up face.

"I know, right?" I chuckled "I wanted to drop that class after the first few lessons. The only reason I didn't was because it's fun. "

"Me too." She looked a lot happier now than when I first bumped into her. "I heard the only reason she is still teaching here, is because she doesn't have anywhere else to live. Dumbledore is just taking pity on her."

"See." I smiled "Another example of a good friend…to a completely crazy person." She thanked me then disappeared into the History of Magic classroom, standing tall with a smile on her face.


End file.
